


Cub and Loli Vicious (Visuals🚫)

by NekoLoli



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Child Abuse, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hard Poops, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Lolicon, Molestation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Possessive Sex, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Sex, Urination, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Walkers (Walking Dead), Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoLoli/pseuds/NekoLoli
Summary: Cub meets a young girl in one of the most unlikely places during a zombie apocalypse.
Relationships: Cub/Ella (Babygirl)
Kudos: 36





	1. Where He Met Her...

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the warnings for this work of fiction. Don't go looking for people to bash. It won't change anything and it isn't helpful in any way. Thanks.
> 
> I've added personal hit counters to every page recently. 1-14-21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to read the version with visuals please go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585519/chapters/62093266) 💖

His name was Cub. Just Cub. He's 35 and alone. He's been trying to stay alive in a world filled with the dead. It's incredible that he's made it this far but it's been a few months since the widespread outbreak and, surprisingly, he's still well and in one piece. But a lot of that might be due to his slightly wiry build and having reasonably good cardio health.

He carried the pistol his dad was trying to protect them with when it all went down, some bullets, the clothes on his back and a backpack filled will a few pictures and knickknacks.

He mentally prepared himself to enter a rundown store. Cub always expected to die in some stupid or cliché fashion but in the end it always worked out...for now.

As he approached the shop, he faltered to the sound of shouting from behind.

A man ran out from an alleyway, brandishing a knife as he charged forward. Cub shook his head a little as he aimed his gun at the crazy man, "Yeah, um...you should rethink that idea."

The man stopped his noisy pace and lowered his weapon after a pause. "Ever kill a man?" he hollered.

"Not yet but you're in luck today."

A smirk grew on the man's face as he started walking towards him again, knife hand out to his side, "How about you just hand over all your belongings and I let you live?"

"I'd rather swallow a pillow- STOP WALKING or you're gonna get one in the face!" said Cub as he leaned forward a little in his stance.

"Yeah, _boy_ , you're not gonna shoot me. Because killing a man isn't easy and you'll have to live with it for the rest of your pathetic life." said the man, getting closer with a steady gait. "Just throw your stuff over to me before I reach you and I'll disappear. I promise."

 _Yeah sure_ , he thought. He trusts this man will likely kill him like he trusts a bear to crap in the woods. He sighed.  
"Gimme your stuff, boy, or I'm gon-"

 _BANG_ The man collapsed like a rag doll.

Cub sighed again, "Dumb ass..."

He walked over and check the corpse. Nothing but the knife he had. Must have stashed his spoils elsewhere. But it's too dangerous to go looking around. Plus, he's in a city with many unchecked places and he's kinda far from his hideout.

Suddenly, he jerked his head in the direction of a _clank_ from a coke can. A little girl was in an alley a few meters away, watching. She glanced half a second at the can that she accidentally disturbed then ran back down the alley.

 _"Hey!"_ Cub gave chase. _"Wait a minute!"_

The little girl stopped briefly as she came to an fork in the alley. It went straight out the other side to another main street and to the right down another alley. She quickly considered both paths with a turn of her head then ran right. Cub was not far behind. "Would. You. Please. Stop?" he said pushing around the corner.

The alley was more narrow down this right path. As he came around, he noticed the girl reached a T-section at the other end and recoiled in fright from a throat breather. She screamed and ran away in the other direction.

"Fuck." he said under his breath as he ran after the zombie that shuffled towards her. _Great_ , he thought. If there are more of those freaks, they could be just down the way. If so, she could be fucked.

He got to the T-section and quickly peeked down both paths. Good, he was it. No signs of others. He caught up to the screams since it was just a longer straight path that led to a dead end. The throat breather was almost upon her. She was sobbing in a corner with her arms around her legs as she sat in what looked like her own piss.

He dispatched the walker quickly with a quick jab behind its head then tossed the knife aside. "Okay," he said softly, showing his open hands, "You're all good."

He glanced over his shoulder then pulled the corpse farther away from the girl. He came back but kept his distance as he sat on his haunches, "Sweetie, listen, we gotta go. It's not safe here."

She looked up at him, not sobbing anymore but still crying with tears streaming down, "Leave me alone" she wavered.

"Can you get back to your parents? Are they somewhere nearby?"

"They're _dead!_ "

"Okay, okay" he said in an apologetic tone, patting the air with both hands. "Don't yell. I'm sorry. I just want to get you back where you're safe."

"I don't have anywhere to go." She started sobbing again.

Cub stood up slowly. "Hey, hey, hey," he cooed. "It'll be okay." he reassured holding his hands out as he moved toward her, half bent over. "Shh shh shh," he hushed, being careful not to touch her to quickly. He brushed her shoulders gently and slowly up and down.

She reach up and put her arms around his neck, "I'll be good. I promise. Please don't leave me out here." she cried. "Don't leave me out here."

He wrapped one arm around her and caressed the back of her head with the other, "You're okay. I won't leave you here. Just stop crying now. Okay? Can you do that for me?" He could smell the urine that soaked her panties and ran across the pavement. He wasn't bothered by the smell but holding her soft, little body close and her innocent pleading was making him hard.

"Okay now, come on." He lifted her up while she was still clasped around his neck and locked his hands under her wet, little butt. Despite her bottom being soaked in pee, it felt nice resting on his hands. Again, more growing groin activity.

[ ](https://www.freecounterstat.com)


	2. Where He Took Her...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cub takes the little girl to his place where they get to know each other more intimately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions or suggestions, please send me a comment or shoot me an email. Thanks.

Cub's hideout wasn't too far, just a 10 minute walk depending on zombie traffic. He took a longer, safer route since he was holding precious cargo.

He was greeted by a cool breeze. It was welcomed since it was kind of a hot day.

The little girl wasn't crying anymore as she just laid her head on his shoulder. Thoughts raced through his mind as he carried her quietly in transit. _How will this affect my food reserves? Do I keep her in the hideout or take her with me? What has she been through? Where does she live? What happened to her folks?_

Naughty thoughts began creeping in. _What does she look like naked? I wonder if she'll like it when I touch her pussy. Maybe she could sleep in bed with me._ Upon finishing that last thought, she moaned as she pressed her face against his neck sending a shiver up his spine and a signal to his brain that made his shaft engorged. A half stupid smile formed on his face.

He nonchalantly placed his nose onto the back of her neck and quietly breathed her in deep. Before he finished the intake, the little girl's scent had ignited a fire in his loins that made his cock stand at attention. It was in full aggro mode as it began pulsing and found it's way out the top of his briefs like a beast that caught a whiff from its prey. Even though it was still in his pants, it was literally about an inch from her sex.

Now he imagined his cock inside her. If they were naked he could certainly lower her right onto his rod. It would go right up into her and force out a lewd moan as her mouth opened like the lips of her labia welcoming his phallus. Her pussy hole would spread open as his member found its way in, stretching her insides and filling her up.

Hands grabbed at the little girl's clothes. He snapped out of his daydream and was filled with dread as he heard that familiar throat breathing. The girl woke from her nap and shrieked when she turned to see a zombie pulling at the flounce of her skirt. It started to rip and as Cub kicked the zombie square in the mid section, it took most of her skirt with it on the way down; a loud _riiiiiiiiiip_ as it fell back.

Cub grabbed the thin fabric that was still connected and tore it with his teeth then bolted down the quickest path to his hideout. "I got you." he said.

She didn't cry, she was just breathing hard and was squeezing his neck with her little arms. Cub realized she had wrapped her legs around him. He could feel her bare feet pressing against his back. Even though he and the girl could have died because of his perverted daydreaming, he couldn't help it. He was getting hard again. Just feeling her bare body pressed against his was a rush. He could feel her heart beat against his chest. She was now only wearing a ripped collar from the outfit. It still had half a shoulder but it was basically tattered trash now. Just that and her damp panties.

Finally, they arrived. It was a hotel. And back when he first came upon it he decided he would seek shelter in it and chose a floor a few levels up.

He set her down and was able to get a good look at her for the first time.

He was 6'1 and she was as tall as his chest. As he asked her if she was okay and a few other things, it was really so he had more time to check her out. He was impatient and just wanted to take all of her in. She was thin and her skin slightly pale. Her panties were baby blue and pee-stained white stripes. He saw that delicious crease right down the middle and just wanted to pull those dirty panties off and full on lick her little girl pussy. "Let's get you inside," he said, reaching into his pocket and grabbing his keys, "and get you washed up and some fresh clothes and some food, hm?"

She nodded and he unlocked the side door which led to the stairs. The staircase had a light odor of cigarettes and hotel cleaner. He let her go in first because he wanted to see her little ass while they went up a few flights. The stairs were narrow so he had good reason to be behind her. He imagined how satisfying it would be to violate her back door with his tongue deep inside it.

They passed the second flight of stairs, the sound of footsteps and patter of little feet. "Almost there," he said. The girl kept climbing, offering nothing but more patter and a nice view. And when they reached the 3rd floor stair entrance, he put his hand on her shoulder and opened the door first. She followed him in.

As they entered the hallway, the random sounds of _thump_ and throat breathing were coming from some of the rooms here and there.  
She held the sides of his shirt from behind and stayed close, keeping her head down. "It's alright, they're not going anywhere and I'm certainly not going to go bother them either." he said as he led her down the hallway.

He pulled a keycard out of his shirt pocket and inserted it into the card reader to his room. The door unlocked with a _chk-chk_.

He opened the door and led her in. Not liking the idea of walking into a dark room during a zombie apocalypses, he always kept the light on and the bathroom door closed. Because he doesn't like sneaky throat breather surprises. It was more of a fear than a precaution anyways. He knew there was no way a zombie would meander into his room by chance.

The room was well kept. There were two beds but only the one closer to the window wasn't made. There were a couple opened coffee sticks above some mini fridges next to a few microwaves and a half finished coffee. A few duffel bags were piled in the corner on the far side near a metal bench under the mounted TV. A wingback lounge chair sat next to a tall lamp in the farthest corner next to a low coffee table with a box of tissues and a bottle of lotion.

The little girl let go of his shirt as he went to the made bed and sat on the corner. She stepped just inside of the open area of the room and looked around for a sec before bringing her attention to Cub who was looking at her, hands folded in his lap.

"So uhhh....I can uhhh..." he made some awkward, nervous gestures as he spoke, looking away then looking back at her. "Do you wanna shower? Or, erm, I mean, I have some clean clothes. The washer and dryer still work and I found some keys that open the maintenance room. I found some tools and pried the little hatch off that keeps the quarters so we can always have fresh clothes and linen. There's also plenty of washing and hygiene supplies, too."

He observed her eyes go from meeting his gaze then slowly down to his crotch then back up again. Her mouth opened hesitantly as if to speak, then just as quickly, she stammered, "Y-yeah."

She walked away and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her as she flipped the light switch. Good thing he had fresh towels in there. But what was that look? Cub could have sworn she was looking at his crotch. But more than likely, she was just spacing out. She's been through a lot. He's a perv anyway and these kinda thoughts are common in his head.

He fell backwards onto the bed with a sigh of yearning. He heard the shower come on. "Fuuuck meee," he drew out quietly, tilting his head left and right as he stared at the ceiling. He knew how he _wanted_ things to play out but things could end up being really bad. Or frustrating. Depending on how they get along in the near future. For all he knows, she could kill him in his sleep and...no. That's dumb. Not realistic. She's all by herself. She was scared and sobbing in a corner about to be zombie lunch. She was fortunate that she survived this long without help....Right?

Cub wanted to try things with her. Wanted to be comfortable telling her how he feels about her. It's the end of the world, anyhow. Who cares. But what if she thinks he's a creep? What if he ends up making her run again? _Oh, great. Another sick pedophile. He had to be the one to save me. Now he's gonna want me to have sex with him, too, I bet._ "Meh, who am I kidding? That'll never fucking happen in my miserable life."

As if she heard his thoughts, the shower shut off, there was a brief pause, then the bathroom door opened. Steam billowed out for a couple seconds, then she walked out. Naked.

He tilted his head up and laid his eyes on her beautiful figure. When his brain registered what happened, he propped himself up on his elbows, brushing her body with his hungry eyes. His mouth went slack. He exhaled a quick, short breath in disbelief. There she was, revealing all of herself to him, with long damp hair that stopped just above her nipples. Water droplets traced the curves of her body going South. Some slid down that delicious crease between her legs. Her mouth was also slack and she looked back at him, her breathing deep but calm and even.

She approached the bed slowly, never breaking her gaze. And when she reached his legs that draped over the corner of the bed, she climbed over him with steady movements, one hand onto the bed below his crotch, next one beside his waist as she maneuvered in place above him. He reclined as her head hovered near and then over his, their lips almost touching. She reached up and put her hand on his cheek. Then she focused on his lips. He focused on hers. He was ready but apparently so was she.

She put her mouth onto his and her tongue found its way in. Cub reciprocated, massaging hers as it turned into a deep kiss. He reached over and grabbed her ass cheeks, rubbing and caressing. She spread her legs wider, encouraging him to move to her slit. He had no issue as she was short and he had plenty of arm length to reach over and down. He stroked her anus up and down, feeling it tighten and relax repeatedly.

A moan crept out of her throat and she lashed her tongue farther out, pressing her mouth in a little harder. With his other hand, he slid it down the length of her little pussy, surprised that her slit was now glazed with her juices. His disbelief exhaled out his nose this time as he smeared her natural baby oil all over the surface of his hand, bringing it back over her clenching hole. After it was nice and coated, he returned the slippery hand back to her slit and began pressing inward little by little, in then out. He inched closer and closer every time to the entrance of her cunt. Meanwhile, with her ass nice and ready for penetration, he began rubbing her sphincter in a circular motion, slowly increasing in pressure.

He lost himself, completely absorbed in her body and her movements. His cock was beating, twitching and oozing. His briefs felt cool and wet where the tip was mashed up under the elastic, wanting to burst out and find its way inside her little pussy. He abruptly stopped rubbing the rim of her hole and drove his middle finger in. Her ass seized his digit, tightening and relaxing like someone pulling in a french fry without using their hands. He drove it all the way into her until his knuckle was bumping.

He then proceeded to hammer her little hole continuously, his knuckle making a small smacking sound. He stopped manipulating her pussy with the other hand and grabbed her ass firmly, holding it steady as he assaulted it with the continuous pommeling. She arched her back, turning her head up facing the ceiling, mouth open and making little _ah ah ah_ sounds. As he vigorously pounded her ass, she pulled her knees in, squatted over him, balanced herself with her hands on his shoulders and aimed her pussy over his chest. She was about to gush. She persisted with her open utterances as she looked down at his chest and hurriedly pulled up his shirt.

Her body tensed, her feet curled inward and her mouth opened more in the shape of an O as her sounds cut off with a choked noise.

She began to shake from straining and her little girl pussy erupted in copious, strong bursts. Cub watched in wonder and delight as he was splashed with a barrage of spurts. The gush discharged five times before it rapidly lost pressure. Her lungs took in air again and she relaxed, dropping on top of Cub with a wet _spack!_

[ ](https://www.freecounterstat.com)


	3. When They Continued...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more good fucking and some talking ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions or suggestions, please send me a comment or shoot me an email. Thanks.

She breathed heavily against Cub and sighed deeply. At that point he rolled her onto her back and enveloped her with his body. He pressed his rock-hard cock against her mound, still slippery and soaked. Once again she spread her legs open for Cub, looking into his eyes, putting her arms around his neck.

Her young pussy lips parted for him as he entered her. A slow breath escaped her little mouth as he filled her up inside. Her mouth hung open slightly as she got pushed back and forth slightly from his calm and even thrusts. She raised her head up towards his, staring at his lips with a begging look. He rewarded her advance by planting his tongue into her lewd mouth and they began massaging each other's tongues. They danced and slithered around each other in circles like tentacles.

Cub felt unleashed, charged and started swinging his hips into her faster and faster. He was going to do it. He was going to give her his full load. He committed to it without a thought. He felt entitled, even. He didn't care. He wanted to cum in this lewd, little child who had already proven she had experience. She belongs to him now. Her body, her lips, her pussy, her feet, her little hands, all his. All for him.

He pumped harder, looked into her eyes and whispered, "You belong to me. You belong to me."  
Upon hearing it the second time she chanted, "I belong to you. I belong to you." She just didn't cease to surprise him. But it overloaded his senses and his balls pulled in. A surge boiled up from the base of his shaft and he reached under her, pulling her down from the shoulders onto his member. He pulled hard and penetrated her child pussy deep. His body became rigid. He started to cum. It felt like a huge load. A shout grew in his throat and got louder, his lungs expelling all the air within. She felt his hot semen shoot against her insides in thick bursts and her face blushed a deep red.

He basked in the pleasure high, lazily rubbing his pelvis against hers as his cock remained in her prepubescent pussy. As it began to shrink, her child cunt expelled his load in gentle, small waves.

He fell to the side of her still breathing heavy and with visible effort, he reached over and pulled her close, spooning her. She intertwined her little hand in his and held it to her chest. In minutes they fell fast asleep.

* * *

He opened his eyes. It was dark out. The girl was curled up next to him with her face nuzzled in his side. He chuckled quietly to himself, gently brushing the hair out of her angelic face, "I haven't even asked your name yet." He whispered.

He slunk out of bed so as not to wake her. He dangled six inches semi-hard, swaying back and forth as he made his way to one of the mini fridges. He took out a soda and grabbed a towel from the bathroom. He place the towel down on the dresser then sat the can on top. He pressed down with his palm near the meaty part of the thumb on the opening of the can, leaving the tab visible. With his other hand, gently pulled up on the tab while providing a seal on the can opening with his palm. The seal broke with a tiny, muffled noise that sounded like it came from the other room. He gently pulled the tab back with the palm of his other hand still providing dampening to prevent any noise. He tilted it back and indulged in a few big gulps and suppressed a burp on the way down. 

When he looked up, he saw his angel awake, her eyes fixed on him. Her hair cascaded down one side of her face. She was still sleepy-eyed and sat up with a cute groan as she rubbed her eyes. 

"Can I have some?" She asked.

"Sure," he smiled. He walked over, dong waving hello. It caught her attention and she tried to stifle a giggle.

He sat cross-legged in front of her on the bed, dong pointing at her across his ankles and passed her the soda, "So this is crazy but you know, I never a-"

"It's Ella," she said as she tipped up the can of soda.

"That's a pretty name. How old are you?"

"Nine."

He looked off to the side a little, his eyes losing focus, "That's young." He said. _That's excellent,_ he thought.

"And what about you? What's your name?"

"Just call me Cub."

"Come on," she laughed. "That's not your real name."

"Yeah, I know. But it's a handle. It's _my_ handle."

"I wanna handle!" She beamed.

"Okay," he grinned. "How about 'Babygirl'?"

An ear to ear smile flooded her face and her eyes lit up. She sprang forward and tackled him at the waist, "That's so cuuute!" She giggled then pulled back and sat up close to him, looking up into his eyes. "I wanna give _you_ a handle."

He caressed her face, "And what's that?" He gravitated subtly towards her, his cock rising up as if wanting to be part of the conversation.

She put her little hands on his face and said, "Daddy."

His lips made contact and he pushed her onto her back. They made out passionately, rubbing bodies as she instinctively found her starting spot around his neck with her arms and at his hips with her ankles.

He reached down and guided his rod into her shaft. Her tonguing became lewd in his mouth as it writhed in pleasure, her mound starting to push back against his rod as they found their rhythm. He discovered her sweet spot by the moaning that filled her throat. Her mouth opened wider and she shoved her tongue harder, moaning for what seemed almost desperately.

He pulled his mouth away from hers so instead of lashing her tongue, she kept her head pushed forward at him, pleading, "Fuck me, Daddy. Fuck me, please. Love me. Love me deep."

He paused and looked at her, a mix of confusion and amusement on his countenance, "Where the fuck did you learn all this?" He chuckled.

She smiled then it faded as quickly as it appeared. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She let go of him and put her hands over her mouth as she began to cry, tears streaming down the sides of her face.

"Ohhh," he cooed. "No, no, no, Babygirl." He said as he scooped her up into his arms, "Don't cry. Shh Shh Shh, I'm so sorry." He caressed the side of her face as she wiped away tears that kept teeming at the corners of her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I-"

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He said. "And I'm actually quite jealous of your late dad."

She looked up at him, tilting her head slightly, her flow of tears dissolving a bit. "How did you-" She said with a stuffy, little voice.

"Daddy raised you and loved you and even got to teach you all about sex, didn't he? And he did an extraordinary job in doing so. And because of his love and teachings, you have totally blown me away. Both in love and experience."

Her sad expression softened.

"Not only that but I've never been so happy in my pathetic life. I felt like I walked into a dream when you came out of that shower and made the most memorable moment in my existence. I think you're perfect and I wanna be with you for the rest of my life. And I want us to belong to each other until the end."

She wiped her eyes again, quickly going from a poker face to a chuckle, "I did all that for you?"

"Yes, Babygirl. You most certainly did." He held her head in his hands, pulling her chin up, "I love you, Babygirl. As far as I'm concerned, you're the most important thing in my life now. I will kill an army of zombies to keep you safe."

She broke into a giggle and he smushed her cheeks together. "Sexy little fucker, you." He kissed her smushed fishy face. She laughed and threw her arms around his neck again.

"You'll never be my dad, but," she hesitated, "I still wanna call you Daddy."

"Nothing would make me happier, Babygirl."

They continued their love-making and when they finished and she fell asleep, Cub laid there and thought for a few minutes about all the nasty things he wanted to do with Babygirl. He knew that there must be things that she hasn't experienced yet. She was only nine years old. How much did her sweet father teach her before he passed away?

One thing that came to mind was putting objects in her. He wanted to stuff things into her little girl puff. Her own panties, maybe? He saw a few of those panty stuffing videos when the internet was still a thing. Her little shaft has grown, thanks to her father's cock training.

The thought of walking around the hotel halls naked with her made him erect almost instantly. He stroked his meat lightly as he fantasized fucking her in front of the zombies stuck behind the front desk. The obscenity of it made him want to screw Babygirl while she was sleeping.

He was thinking more nasty things. The top of chair backs, the candle sticks in the guest meeting rooms, that smooth wood finish corner of the manager's desk in the back office. The hotel could be his playhouse for Babygirl.

He also wanted to make her gush everywhere: on the front countertop, the manager's desk, in the bathroom sink. Hell, now that he thinks about it, make her empty that sweet, little bladder, too! Make her piss on the stairs, on the carpet in the hallway, maybe even use the top floor as her personal toilet. _Watching her squat and take a shit on something in a public area would be so hot,_ he thought.

He sighed and turned onto his stomach in bed, being careful not to wake his little girl _._ He commenced to fucking his hand in slow, smooth movements. All he envisioned was his little girl's sexy body, watching her find a new pleasure in these nasty things that he wanted to teach her. Daddy's little whore.

He came into the bed sheets underneath him and luxuriated in the warm, cummy goop before falling asleep next to his Babygirl _._

[ ](https://www.freecounterstat.com)


	4. The Next Day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babygirl learns new and fun things with Daddy.

The next morning - some time in the early morning, while it was still dark - Cub awoke to a soft, wet pleasure that was feeding on his erect cock. Babygirl, still naked and in heat, was slowly sucking him as she worked her own little sex canal. Cub reclined his head back again with a sigh of bliss. He placed a hand behind the nape of her neck, gently pulling every time she came in to lovingly hug his shaft with her tongue and mouth. She massaged his thick organ a few more times this way before he reached over and pulled her legs towards him.

He positioned her pussy in front of his face so they could enjoy sixty-nine. He breathed in the scent of their old sex from last night as an appetizer before partaking of his early morning breakfast that had been kept hot and waiting for him. He then began tonguing her dripping peach, lashing her clitoris and also massaging it with a free hand.

She supported her upper body with her arms against his pelvis as she pumped his shaft with one hand and manipulated his balls with the other, maintaining a firm suction in her mouth as she bobbed her head up and down. Cub was losing in this tug-of-war and gave up pleasuring her as he laid his head back. He wanted to cum down her throat so bad. And perhaps she felt him coming to a climax as his balls begin to pull in. She stopped everything and said, "Daddy, will you stand on the bed for me, please?"

With a couple breaths he grunted as he sat up and got to his feet.

He looked down at her and said, "Why don't you sit on the headboard shelf behind me. Then you'll be the right height to take care of Daddy."

"Okay, Daddy." They switched spots and she sat down. She looked up at him, "I love you, Daddy," before putting Daddy's cock in her mouth. She worked Daddy's cock hard and sucked hard. She began massaging his balls again. She remembered to look up at him for extra visual stimulation. He started to inch back and forth, his mouth started to slack. He gripped his Babygirl with both hands and gently started fucking her mouth at his own pace. She fixed her eyes on Daddy's cock, her pussy oil slowly drooling off the edge of the shelf.

  
"Almost there, my Babygirl." His rod was starting to get closer to the back of her throat. She was fighting back the urge to gag and instinctively went for her pussy. She focused on the slipperiness of it and the sensation as she fingered her mound opening. She also massaged the clit for extra reinforcement as he began assaulting her gag reflex. At the same time, she was subconsciously training herself to believe that this was pleasurable to her. That it felt good to gag on Daddy's cock. If she made her pussy feel good enough, she could overcome the gag reflex. And she did.

Just as she was getting comfortable with him ramming his cock down her throat, he exploded. Hot white liquid shot the back of her throat, the last stream of it hitting her directly on the uvula. Luckily, she was still finger fucking herself and was getting ready to gush as she gagged. It was different. She decided she liked it and looked forward to having Daddy fuck her throat in the near future.

[](https://www.freecounterstat.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This writing might not continue for the foreseeable future. My wife doesn't like it😅
> 
> Other areas I still wanted to cover:  
> panty stuffing  
> explore hotel naked  
> fuck at front desk, zombies  
> chair backs, candles sticks, etc  
> gush/pee on things/places


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Dudes, NeonPartDude here and I know this is a surprise. So a little backstory: I was looking around AO3 trying to find inspiration and I came across this story. Read all four chapters and was shocked that it was just going to be left unfinished or abandoned. So I asked Cub28 if it was possible for me to take over writing since he won't be able to. He agreed and so now the lewd fun gets to keep going. And yes, I will be adding my own brand of fun into the story, dudes. But the main focus will, of course, be our leading couples' fun in the world overrun with zombies. And so dudes, I hope you all like the latest chapter of the story!

Zombies can't stop this love, daddy!

Third person's POV  
It's been a crazy eleven or so hours for Cub. First he didn't get a chance to look around a beat up store all due to a single idiot trying to throw his weight around. I mean you're in a zombie filled hell of a city. But that ray of sunshine from the total flop was the cutie nestled against his chest. In the dim light of his hotel room Babygirl is just a wonderful, beautiful angel. And she's all his.

Still asleep, holding the naked nine year old, she roused and collected herself from their earlier fun. Cub woke up second to find Babygirl sucking him off. Before he knew it he was making her gag on his cock as he fucked her throat.

He loved that his Babygirl fingered herself the whole time. Also that she was self training herself to take as much of his cock as she could. Suddenly, he exploded. Her mouth overflowed with cum. Cub pulled away to give Babygirl a big facial. Stroking his cock he made sure to get as much of her face as he could.

The cute angel took the facial and drank down the cum still in her mouth too. Before she opened her mouth again to try and catch the rest; she failed at her attempt only to get a little. But it was enough that she still looked evenly coated.

Cub watched as she collected the cum from her face and rubbed the rest into her skin. Once finished Babygirl looked into his eyes and he knew what she wanted. Sitting down Cub pulled her into his arms and they remained like this for almost twenty minutes as he rocked back and forth.

He showered her with the attention she had been craving since she first became an orphan. He understands a little about being alone in this undead hell. But he also understands that a child like Babygirl needs extra special care. He kissed Babygirl's forehead to gain her attention. The two looked at each other and Babygirl kissed him.

It was a small kiss but Cub deepened it. Holding Babygirl he stroked her hair and felt a few knots. But he left them alone and continued kissing those soft lips.

They ended the kiss and he said, "We'll need to find you some new clothes. I don't have any in your size here. Plus, even if I do like seeing you walk around naked or in your panties, you'll still need clothes for outside. I want to see how cute you look it other clothes. I mean you're already pretty yummy looking naked."

Babygirl giggled as he tickled her a bit. But even as Babygirl giggled and wiggled trying to avoid him, he kept up his teasing and playful fun until he hugged Babygirl from behind.

She calmed down from her tickle fit and thought for a moment before she spoke, "What about the mall that's close by, can't we try there? I remember there being a lot of stores that have clothes for me."

He pondered to himself for a moment and answered, "I honestly don't know. Most of the city and even my hotel has dead roaming everywhere. And the last thing I want is to tango with any of them. Worse is I don't wanna leave my sweet Babygirl alone."

He stroked Babygirl's hair and she said, "I don't want to be too close to them either, daddy. What if they somehow break down their doors? What if we get stuck in here or we can't get in cause the door doesn't read the card anymore?"

He was impressed at how thoughtful she was when worried. He hasn't thought of the possibility of the power being cut. How would they get into the room then? Worse, how will they be able to shower or prep food without power or running water? And now with Babygirl in his care he'll have to be both a competent lover and daddy.

He nodded saying "I honestly never considered a lot of that, Babygirl. And you're right. I've been just going with the flow, keeping low and not messing with other people. That asshole from yesterday wasn't the first and certainly won't be the last. I'll be damned if I let some asshole see you naked and try to take you."

He pulled Babygirl close and peppered her lips with several soft kisses saying, "You're mine. I made damn sure of that last night and I won't forgive myself if I lose you." He teased her pussy with his fingers whispering, "Still a little wet, too."

Babygirl shivered then grinded against his fingers. But he stopped when he noticed that Babygirl was a bit sore.

_Man, I fucked her pretty hard. Well, that's what I get for not jerking off for two weeks. I should get her a nice present when we look over the mall. And maybe something nice for myself too._

He stroked Babygirl's arms and said, "I remember how to get to the mall from here but the thing is my pistol only holds six rounds. And I just used one the other day. Meaning now I only have five shots and these are for....emergencies... If we run into some real trouble, running will be our best bet."

Babygirl nodded as Cub got off the bed and pulled aside the curtains. Babygirl stepped next to him as they both presented their naked bodies to the early morning rays. Cub looked down to get a full view of his Babygirl. He loved the soft glow her body gave off against the light. Her blonde hair cascaded down her frame to compliment her budding breasts and her soft young ample ass. As Cub looked her over he could tell her cheeks were naturally rosy and plump while her lips looked plush and kissable.

Babygirl looked up allowing Cub to see the depths of her green eyes. He fought a mild erection as he squatted to stroke her face. He caressed her cheek and she smiled with loving affection.

"I really want to fuck you right now, but I think we both could use some food. And maybe a quick shower together."

He picked her up and held her by the hips so she could rest her head under his chin. She smiled as Cub stroked both her back and her ass. Once in the shower they made things quick. He knows that Babygirl already showered earlier. He simply used the bar of soap to quickly go over her body. She giggled as Cub got touchy and pinched her ass a little.

Babygirl responded with giggly kisses to Cub's lips. She even teased Cub in her own playful fashion by stroking his dick until he became hard again. Babygirl giggled as the two continued to play grab ass. Then Cub scooped her into his arms and gave her a deep tongue filled kiss. She whimpered, feeling his cock poke at her pussy.

He held the nine year old like a caveman would, slinging her over his shoulder with her ass pointed up in the air as he turned the shower off. Even with Babygirl trying to escape, Cub quickly soaped up their bodies and rinsed off. After he toweled them down Babygirl shook her ass at Cub. With his mild erection still in play, he followed after with a swift - but not too hard - spank to her butt. Babygirl yelped as daddy wagged his finger. Babygirl gave him a hug and snuggled into his arms.

While Cub made them breakfast, she sat and watched him throw it together. Cub knows he has to work harder to provide his Babygirl proper meals if they're going to have as active a sex life as they had last night. Plus, he also wants to pamper her a bit.

When he brought over the hot plates, Babygirl sat in his lap, his erection poking up from between her legs and slightly curled against her mound. And, to no surprise, her wetness leaked down his shaft. Once they started eating, the playfulness died down and they ate calmly and quietly. Once finished he got up and opened the sliding door to his room's balcony. Looking across at each room he counted six rooms after his. Each one housed one or two zombies that he'd have to deal with to make his Babygirl feel safe.

Cub remembered checking the top floor to make sure it was high and safe. But he didn't explore other floors of the hotel because of how he got such quick access to this spot. He sighed, turning to see the worry on Babygirl face. He gave her a reassuring smile, stroking her cheek and giving her a gentle kiss and hug.

He pulled on some pants and looked at the tattered cloth that was once Babygirl's dress. There was no saving the dress. Her panties, still yet to be washed, were still there too. He would need to put them in the washer soon.

"I'm going to wash a few clothes then come back up. I know I saw a kid's bag downstairs in the laundry room. So hopefully there's a spare set of clothes in it. If not I'll have to check the mall."

Cub stood up, feeling a tug at his pants and lost his balance, plopping back down again.

Looking down he saw Babygirl gripping his waistband saying, "I don't want to be left alone."

He held the duffel bag of dirty clothes in one hand while Babygirl pressed against his chest, resting her ass across his forearm. Together they made their way downstairs. The heavy groans of zombies locked away made Babygirl grip him tighter. But Cub eased her with several loving kisses and headpats to reassure her that they'll never touch her.

In the laundry area Babygirl sat on a padded chair as Cub fed their clothes into the washing machine. Going over the shelf, he retrieved the colorful blue rocket themed backpack and brought it over to Babygirl saying, "It's a boy's but we'll find you a cute one later. Now lets see if he left any clothes for you to use."

Upon opening the backpack, he pulled out a few toys, a bag of used crayons and two coloring books. And lastly, a bright yellow rain poncho. Holding it up, it was clearly too small for her. He sighed, not excited but at least it's something Babygirl can use for later.

Babygirl took out a coloring book and looked for something to color while Cub finished up with the clothes. He then sat down next to her and eyed the coloring book. "See anything interesting in there?"

"Not really." she said disappointingly. She tossed the book aside and pulled the other one out. It had all kinds of different dogs in it doing tricks and stunts.

"There you go. Everyone likes doggies." he said. He picked up the bag of crayons and laid it in between them. "Which one will you give some life to?"

With the clothes still washing the two doodled in the book and make funny faces on the dogs. He sat there across from her with another chair for about half an hour, saying funny things that cartoon dogs might say with different voices. About the time they went through most of the book, the buzzer went off.

He quickly cupped her face and kissed her on the lips then went over to the transfer the clothes. She popped up, tossing the book aside, "I wanna help."

"Okay, you be the catcher and I'll toss you the clothes. You quickly throw them in the dryer and we'll get done in no time."

She bit her bottom lip and gave him two thumbs up. They ran through the clothes and had all of it transferred in less than thirty seconds.

"We have an hour before we gotta get the clothes. Let's go back to the room."

When they arrived, she ran up to the bed and belly flopped. Cub sat beside her, "Listen, Babygirl, I wanna talk to you about something." She sat up attentively. "I know you won't like being alone, Babygirl, but that might be the only way I can get to the mall and check it over. I know the zombies won't care seeing your cute panty covered ass but if we run into people that are alive, that might raise too many questions."

Cub watched her pout, getting a little teary-eyed. "No," she protested. "I'm coming with you." she said as she crossed her arms.

"Now Babygirl I-"

"NO!" she shouted. Her voice cracked and tears streamed down her face. "NO - NO - NO - **NO!!!** " She held her fists to her chest as she cried.

He looked at her for a moment as she cried, then he said, "Okay, Ella. Fine, but you're gonna do exactly-" Her countenance brightened as he spoke "-as I say. Exactly. Nothing more, nothing less. Got it?"

She tackled him with a grin stretched across her face. "Thank you, daddy." she said as she buried her face in his shirt. "I promise I'll do everything exactly as you say."

"You better."

Holding the panties open, Cub let Babygirl slide her legs in. He raised the panties slowly, keeping his eyes on Babygirl's delectable bottom as the panties hugged the curves on her body. Then he pulled them up a bit tighter against Babygirl's pussy so he could witness a camel toe.

He tossed the rest of the clothes into the duffel bag and they returned to the room. As he opened their door he began to plan for their trip to the mall.

  
Well, hope you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!

[](https://www.freecounterstat.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cub here💖  
> I removed small portions of the chapter as it just didn't do anything to move the story forward. I also reworded a lot of the beginning of sentences because there was a bunch of Cub this or Babygirl that. I also added personal moments to try making it feel more natural.  
> I'm sorry, Neon, but it just felt like a role play was being written in real time. My story has to read like a novel. Most of your style is still intact💖


	6. The Trek to Rejyons Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cub prepares them for a dangerous run to the mall. Against his better judgement he agrees to let Babygirl accompany him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Cub here. I'm resuming my story again. Please enjoy the new chapter.

The Rejyons Mall (pronounced reh-JIE-ons) was once a bustling complex. It houses four theaters, two food courts, a gym, a clinic, something that used to be indoor skydiving and a multitude of various stores for apparel and other wares. Upon its four levels of shops and kiosks is where the majority of the masses endlessly shuffled around with their spitty hisses and groaning. They occupied the space around the parking lot and the entrances to the structure as well. Only the keen and brave of heart can enter this hive of undead.

But this isn't Cub's first rodeo. He's done his homework. He's gone through trials and experiments. He has retained mental note of the critical elements that enable the ability to maneuver through the soulless, undetected. He has gleaned the secret to walking amongst the dead. He has obtained the key to walking with hordes; to become the undead itself. The very solution, however objectionable, albeit absolutely necessary, unless brute force and iron-clad defense be used, is to...

"EWWW!" she cried. "That's so gross!" Babygirl crossed her arms, "I'm sorry daddy but I'm not rubbing..." She visibly retched and put a hand over her mouth and the other over her stomach, "...zombie guts all over me." The ill countenance on her face remained for a little bit before it melted into worry. She began to nervously sway side to side as she looked up at cub, "Isn't there another way?"

"No, Babygirl, there isn't. Unless you would like to stay here for me while I go out? I promise I can come back just fine...if I leave at night. It's more risky to go during the day. Other living people can see you and I'd rather not get shot and taken for everything I have. Not to mention leave a sexy, little girl all by her lonesome. Who would keep her warm and her needs satisfied?" He raised his arms with an overly exasperated look.

Babygirl was not laughing. In fact, it was a look that said something like _Really?_

"Okay, Babygirl, then the fact of the matter is you _will_ have to rub that nasty stuff all over you. Over your face, over your hair, your clothes, your arms, your-"

"I get it! Gosh...", she exclaimed as she folded her arms, looking away. Cub walked over and knelt beside her, rubbing the sides of her arms gently. "I know it's disgusting. I hate it, too. I can't stand the smell. But I tried it and it works like magic. Those throat breathers don't even flinch as I walk by. They just keep going about their hissy business. And I get done what I need to get done."

Babygirl looked at him with a pouty face.

"You don't have to worry about a thing. I'll make something for you so you don't have to smell anything. And I'll teach you everything you need to know so you can walk right into that mall without any fault. Then tonight, when it gets dark, we'll do it. We'll hoof it on over to Rejyons and take our time. And then you'll see how easy it is. All you have to do is follow my instructions."

Cub spent the rest of the day going over all the details of zombie survival: traversal techniques, basic first-aid, stealth skills, communication techniques; one big crash course in surviving in a world of zombies. He even had an inside joke about something called The Wastelander's Survival Guide. Some game he played before the fallout.

* * *

It was dark outside. And there were more zombies now. But that didn't matter. It never bothered Cub. He felt calm when doing a run at night. He knew he would be the only one out there with the dead, with only the moonlight to light his way. No one else would dare travel or do any business at night.

Cub and his Babygirl were ready. They both had a backpack but hers was empty. He had a few essentials in his for the run. All that was left to do was the zombie guts. Babygirl was wearing a cheap plastic Halloween mask. He told her to breathe through her mouth so she wouldn't smell the stink when he rubbed it on. He always left a zombie behind the reception counter when he needed it. He drove a heavy duty screwdriver through its skull and pulled out a large knife. He gutted it and began digging in. "Close your eyes, Babygirl. Breathe through your mouth. That's it. Just like that....good girl." He finished rubbing the muck over her until he was satisfied then continued with himself. Then they went out.

The deafening silence greeted them as they walked outside. No birds chirping, no cricket sounds, nothing. Just the faint hissing or shuffling of the throat breathers. Babygirl squeezed his hand tight. Cub looked down at her and squeezed back. He looked up at the road they had to take and let his eyes adjust before continuing and off they went. They stuck to the shadows to avoid zombies. It would simply slow them down if they had to let every walker sniff them as they passed. And you can't just run past them. They'll be onto you and then just alert all the others around you.

They reached the edge of outer buildings before the mall parking lot. From the middle of the parking lot inwards towards the mall, the denseness of zombies increases drastically. They both stood still in the shadows as Cub surveyed a decent entryway into Rejyons. Babygirl squeezed his hand twice as he had taught her to do when she wanted his attention during a run. His figure seemed to melt in place and then he was kneeling beside her. She leaned in and whispered, "Is it okay to talk?"

"Sure, just continue to whisper."

"Daddy, if you don't like doing runs in the daytime, why were you at that store where I first saw you?"

He quietly chuckled to himself. "Because I was lazy and put off doing a run for food. So I just did it in the daytime. Plus, there aren't many zombies in my area during the day. That's why you didn't see me with all this muck on." He winked at her then slowly rose up to his feet. He led her into the parking lot and they began to slow their gait. As they got close to the horde, their gait turned into a walker shuffle. They looked at each other and tried to hold back a grin but failed. As they started sliding by throat breathers, their grins disappeared and their handhold tightened. Walkers sniffed around as they went by quietly but steadily.

When they reached the entrance, there were too many walkers in the way and he subtly pushed them aside as if accidentally shuffling into them. He made it an art to move and react as a zombie would when walking, stumbling, growling, all of it. He pulled Babygirl hard when he took a big step for theatrics and she lost her footing. But he was expecting that and held her up so she was kinda hanging from her arm. She quickly gained her footing back and threw her head up with a spitty hiss. Cub stifled a laugh as they continued.

There was a sporting goods store and he led her there first. She would need clothes that would be rugged for all kinds of weather and what better place than here? There was a kid's section in the clothing department and he nonchalantly grabbed what he fancied on her and stuffed it into her backpack. Jogging pants, jacket, some skin-tight spandex and some nice running shoes. The idea of Babygirl wearing just a two piece spandex sparked a fire in his loins. He looked around. The gym, consequently, was connected to the sporting goods store. It had a shower area for customers. He went across the foyer leading into a side entrance to the gym and pulled his heavy duty screwdriver out. Just outside the shower area he placed Babygirl into a corner and through his teachings she automatically started swaying like a slightly drunken sailor....or a zombie.

He entered the showers and began dropping the walkers like an assassin. His weapon hand moved like liquid, the rusted shaft entering the back of the walker heads like an ice pick. He shuffled around the shower area, a zombie assassin, dispatching each one quickly in one motion. Every time one dropped he would zombie stumble right on over to the next one and the next one. And for some reason zombies just seemed to die. He dropped twelve in total. And before the last one dropped he was already running back to the entrance to pick up Babygirl. She was still swaying back and forth, making zombie noises. She softly giggled, her head tucking in as her shoulders went up. _Well, at least she wasn't scared anymore._

He pulled her in and pulled the zombie out that was blocking the door from closing. Babygirl could hear Cub's breathing now. It was deep but excited. As he carefully took her mask off, she looked up and saw the lust in his eyes. The sight of his lustfulness for her aroused her and she felt her young pussy become engorged. Her breathing began to mimic his. He quickly commenced to taking her clothes off. She complied easily by helping herself out of the clothing. She didn't skip a beat: she began untying his shoes as soon as she was naked. And at the same time he took his shirt off and undid his belt. He kicked off his shoes, took his pants and underwear off and grabbed Ella by the wrist, darting into the nearest shower stall. He adjusted the water temp and grabbed the soap that was conveniently waiting in the holder, still wrapped in the paper sleeve. By default, he's always closed the shower curtain but since he was basically alone with Babygirl and knew he wouldn't be bothered, he left it open. He felt exposed and it aroused him more. The little girl, her breathing just as audible as his, was staring at the twitching cock that stared right back. She started stroking it with one hand and as she stroked, her mouth went slack and started gravitating towards the head of his pulsing sex.

"Not yet, my Ella."

 _That was...different_ she thought. The spell on her face broke as she heard his command. She looked up at him and he began washing her face with soap and water. He scrubbed her hair and everything that was covered in muck. Mostly her upper body. And when Ella was clean, he kneeled down, looked into her eyes and said, "I love you, Ella."

Ella suddenly felt like she had fire running through her veins and her face flushed red, "I love you, too, Cub." Their mouths locked together as they embraced each other passionately under the running water, tongues lashing out violently within. A fervent moaning grew in her throat and quickly erupted from her as Cub continued to tongue her inside her little mouth. Her hips set into a back and forth motion, needing daddy's cock desperately. Ella abruptly separated from his lips and cried, "Please _fuck_ me, daddy! _Fuck me, FUCK me daddy! FUCK me NOW!"_

He quickly stood and with all his strength, held her in a sitting position above his throbbing, beating cock and dropped her just enough so that his hard rod ran into Ella's child cunt. The head punched the back of her pussy. She was small and, consequently, wasn't able to accommodate all of his shaft inside her.

Cub commenced to ramming Ella's juvenile pussy like a piston. She moaned with wild abandon, her feet starting to point and stiffen. Her tongue crawled out of her mouth, writhing as she focused all her love and attention on daddy's face. She focused on the feel of his thick member crashing into her engorged little tunnel, the ecstasy that washed over her entire tender body, the need to be obscenely violated. _I love being daddy's little...._ she tried remembering what he called her at the climb of a previous climax.... _I love being daddy's little whore._ "I love...being daddy's...little whore!" she stammered as she looked daddy in the eyes.

She pulled him close and they lashed tongues again, but did it openly this time, feeling each other exhale into the others' mouth.

Cub pulled away and looked into her eyes. His balls pulled in tightly and he came so hard inside Ella. Her wide eyes and expression made him cum harder. Ella felt the hot sperm spew in strong bursts against the back wall of her vagina. It was a sensation she associated with "Heaven".

As a bodily response to the thick cords of cum stimulating her nearly prepubescent little pussy, her orgasm exploded and therefore released her bladder. The full bladder acted as an extension of her orgasm, giving her a greater capacity of liquid to expel as more orgasm. It's almost as if she was orgasming like a woman.

Their embrace was tight and he was almost hurting her from the grip. They were shaking from the massive ejaculation/orgasm, a thick dribble of cum, orgasm and pee was coming out in volleys from her pink cunt.

When the ecstasy released them, they collapsed together, him with his back against the cold granite and her against his chest. Both breathing heavily. Ella still having slight orgasm twitches, small moans pushing out with each twitch.

Ella shakily moved back and bent down to put Cub's limp penis into her mouth. She wanted every last drop of daddy's cum inside her. She lovingly enveloped his soft cock with her warm mouth, gently pinched the base of his shaft and slid her grip upwards to her mouth. There was still a delicious gulp waiting as a reward for her diligence.

He was amazed, dumbfounded and in awe that she was still horny after that. And his soft dick began to grow inside her mouth again. He used the muscle in his cock to stiffen it more and pressed Ella's mouth down onto it. It breached the entrance to her throat and stretched it open as he shoved it in. She gagged and the muscles in her neck tensed up forcing her head to push down more onto his probing cock. But she was pleasantly surprised. She didn't feel any nausea or discomfort. Just her pussy becoming engorged again. Her body and mind had become accustomed to this deep throat sensation and she again was ready with a renewed energy.

Her fingers slid their way down to her swollen vulva and she pleasured herself as she began deepthroating daddy's cock. Cub was losing his mind again. He breathed, "Oh my God, Ella. I fucking love you.....so much. Yes....Take it all, Ella."

She watched as daddy's delicious shaft disappeared from her view and into her throat. Her nose touched where the base of his cock was. She could feel the luscious sensation of his shaft rubbing against the wall of her throat back and forth as he fucked her face. And she was now pushing four fingers into her swollen pussy. She suddenly had the idea to fist herself and as she pointed all five digits into her pussy, she began rotating her head as she moved her throat up and down his shaft. _I'm daddy's special little whore._ She pushed her weight down onto her fingers and her pussy reluctantly swallowed her hand.

She was elated. She was deepthroating all of daddy's lovely cock and learned how to fist herself, too. And she knew daddy was watching and was very happy and impressed.

Cub was coming close to climaxing again in a short time. He carefully turned over and Ella followed his motion, turning her body and coming to rest on her back with him above her now. "Hold still, my little Ella. I need to fuck your throat." She nodded with his cock deep inside her esophagus.

He carefully started fucking her mouth making sure to exit just outside the entrance of her throat and going deep back down again. He positioned himself so he could see his beating cock entering his little girl's throat hole. She massaged his balls like a good little girl and helped stroke his shaft as he fucked.

 _I hope he can cum a lot again! I wanna feel daddy shoot like that in my throat. Please, daddy, cum more. Cum more..._ Her stroking became urgent and he saw that. "Yes, my little girl. I know you want daddy's cum. I wanna give you all of it, as much as I can." He fucked a little faster. "Open a little wider for me, my little angel. I'm gonna cum now."

She tilted her head back slightly and opened wide. He swiveled around into a sixty-nine position so he could fuck her throat at a better angle and began eating his daughter's pussy like a kid licking all the syrup off the plate. His feet began to curl, his body went rigid and he fucked her rough. And he shoved his tongue as deep as he could into her little sex hole. His tongue writhed as cum started to race out of his cock and ran down her throat.

Again, Ella was elated that she was receiving daddy's cum and in such a lewd way. In her excitement, she reached around and pulled on daddy's legs forcing his cock to stay lodged in her esophagus as he emptied his load into her stomach. At the last moment, in her elation, her body convulsed and daddy's mouth filled up with her orgasm. He instinctively gulped it all, not missing a drop. She could feel her orgasm being expelled from her pussy and into daddy's mouth. She has never felt such happiness. Tears ran down her face as she was overwhelmed with ecstasy and love.

[](https://www.freecounterstat.com)


	7. The Hunt for Loli Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have infiltrated the mall and did some business behind closed doors. Now it's time to give Ella the fashion she deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to a change in events, I have decided to continue this work until I feel it is finished. Because of a narrow path in the story arc, which I have chosen ahead of time, I will be continuing this work on my own. I have been grateful to NeonPartyDude for all his enthusiasm and creativity into the chapters that he has contributed. His chapter 5 will remain but due to an evolving story arc between Cub and Ella, things cannot be collaborative at this point on. So I have asked Neon to step down kindly as a co-creator. He is humble and has thanked me for being part of the creation that I have started. 
> 
> Thank you again for taking interest in yet another chapter. Kudos, comments and subs are welcome. Please enjoy💖

They lay together in the shower stall, warm water raining down on their naked bodies. Cub caressed Ella's ass and pink little mound as she relaxed, her eyes closed with even breathing. She continues her winning streak in blowing his mind in the best ways possible as well as making him blow his load in her. And not once has he run out of nasty ideas he wants to try on her. He hasn't even begun yet.

He looked over at the backpack that she was wearing. It only had a couple outfits and a jacket. But his perverted imagination started racing and he began dressing Ella's delectable body with attire that would make any man look twice. Mini skirts, skimpy tank-tops, leggings, crop tops, chokers, schoolgirl lingerie, sexy maid costume, cute animal masks complete with butt plug tails and soft hand and feet paws. _Fuuuuuuck._ Cub exhaled slowly. His cock started to rise and brushed the top of Ella's head. It roused her and she sat up using a hand to try blocking the shower from getting in her eyes. Cub sat up and turned the water off as she wiped her face into her arm. "Daddy, I'm hungry."

"Okay, Ella baby. Let's find us some food. Then I wanna get you some more clothes." He pulled her up and had her sit on the retractable foot stool attached to the wall. Then he carefully walked out of the shower stall, making sure not to step in any walker blood, grabbed a few towels that hadn't been disturbed and walked back. He threw a towel around his neck and used the other to dry Ella's hair. As he stood there ruffling her head, she looked up and saw his limp schlong hanging in front of her. She reached up and started feeding the snake into her gullet. He was pulled forward slightly and braced himself with one hand against the wall to keep his balance. _Is she thinking about sex all the time_ he pondered. He didn't say anything. He let it happen. He just watched Ella enjoy herself. He watched as her free hand found its way between her legs. And then they spread open wide and she leaned farther onto his solid rod that was piercing her throat hole. He locked his pelvis in place so that his special little whore could successfully deepthroat him with maximum reach.

He leaned over to one side to watch those little fingers punching their way into her little pink opening. She was literally jabbing four fingers up into her sex, pulling out and quickly jabbing again with a little force. He was a little worried about Ella hurting herself but again he just watched. He was entranced by her behavior and took it all in. He bent down so his head was closer to the action of those fingers and focused his attention closely on the entering of the digits and her pussy. The image of a little nine year old finger fucking herself so roughly as she impaled her throat onto his shaft was wild and erotic. But it wasn't just an image. It was a _reality_ and it was _his_ reality. It was _his_ hard cock that she was deepthroating. It was _him,_ was _daddy_ , that Ella was so intimately thinking about as she fantasized about _daddy's cock_ becoming one with her little pussy, as she shoved her little fingers up inside herself.

He felt his climax approaching and, as if Ella's senses were fine tuned to his body, her jabbing became more urgent. The jabbing became a constant smacking sound that slowly increased in tempo. His breathing quickened as he stared at those little fingers assaulting their target. He heard himself panting, moans were coming from Ella and then he watched as she suddenly stopped fucking herself, her arms shooting around his buttocks. She vigorously pulled her head onto his rock hard shaft with all her strength, repeatedly, as her little cunt began a fit of squirts. She moaned as Cub's cock stabbed at her throat like a sword again and again.

It only took about ten quick, hard pulls from her arms before her throat sleeve coaxed more white hot seed from his pulsing manhood. She halted her onslaught and just pressed up against Cub's pelvis, still enjoying the waves of orgasm as she felt his sperm slowly ooze down her pipe.

He grabbed the back of her head and her neck and lazily thrust his hips. His legs were weakening and began to shake a little after his load was spent. As he gently pushed her head away, she held his foreskin down at the base of his cock and her lips hugged his slightly-limp dick all the way up to the tip before he collapsed backwards, catching his breath. She crawled down on top of him and started tenderly kissing him. He was still catching his breath but didn't object. She gave pause to let him breathe and just sat back on her bare feet with a sweet smile on her little face.

He looked at her, slightly fatigued, slightly amused and shook his head.

Her smile broke into a grin, "What?"

"Am I...in a dream? I mean...is this real?" He asked, taking deep breaths.

Confusion clouded her expression, "What do you mean, daddy?"

"I mean this all just....just feels too good to be true. Like I must be asleep right now or something. Like I'm just gonna wake up in the hotel any minute and still be stuck in the same old, miserable, lonely-"

She placed a hand on the side of his face and looked into his eyes for a moment. And during that short time he got really nervous and thought _This is it. I really_ AM _going to wake up...._ but instead Ella spoke.

"Daddy, this is not a dream," she shook her head as she said 'not', "And I know that I love you very much. I know because of the way you make me feel. It makes me want you more and more. And you think you're in a dream," she chuckled," I've already felt like that a couple times. And I kept thinking every time that I hope it never ends. I mean haven't you noticed?" She waved her hand around at all the walkers lying on the floor, "Did you see me be scared when we left today? Did I hide or run away when we walked past all the zombies? Did I cry or tell you to take me back? No," she said as she shook her head. "And that's because of how you make me feel, daddy. I'm not just talking about how I feel when we have sex. Everything else counts, too. When you just hold me, when you teach me things to keep me safe and make me feel stronger, when you went out of your way to bring me here to give me clothes, when we met and you decided to take care of me instead of raping me on the spot then leaving me to die." Her voice began to tremble and tears welled up in her eyes. "You stayed with me and loved me," she wiped away tears that continued to stream down her face, "but you didn't have to. And for that I will always love you and do everything I can to keep you safe so we can be together forever." The confidence crept back into her voice and she wiped away her sadness, "But to do that I have to keep learning. I have to get even stronger."

"And you will, Babygirl." He said smiling, wiping away more tears. "Just give it time. I'll start you on a workout routine that's simple. And I'll continue to help you learn things regarding attack, defense and-" She ended his sentence abruptly with her soft lips on his. Her tongue was even softer as it massaged his tongue. Then she stopped and wrapped her arms around his neck. _Such a precious loli_ he thought. And I'll make her vicious...

* * *

After they got dressed and gathered their things, they put the muck on again to blend in with the horde. Ella continued to wear the mask.

They exited the shower area and left the gym into the mall commons where the other stores were. They entered the throat breather crowd and shuffled past a few stores of little interest. They weren't going to need any greeting cards and didn't care for jewelry. Ella wasn't interested in perfume and Cub could care less about kitchen wares.

What Cub really wanted was to put Ella in some lingerie or a costume that struck his fancy. A fleeting thought was of Ella wearing only a cute G-string and something that barely covered her little nipples while he led her around the mall on a chain connected to a thick choker around her neck. She would be bare foot. Nothing else. Just those three things. _I really am sick..._

Lo and behold, a popular lingerie store at the corner of a cross section. As they shuffled closer, the entrances came into view. It appeared as though someone had tried to close the collapsible fence on one side. A walker had gotten caught with its long hair in the fence. Its jaw and parts of its face and neck were missing. Bigger chunks were missing from its lower half and rotted flesh was hanging out of its stomach. There was a lot of blood splatter and flesh underneath the writhing corpse.

He peeped the second entrance around the corner and it had been locked shut. He looked down at Ella who timidly shook her head. _So much for being braver and stronger._ He pulled out his trusty rusty screwdriver again. He shuffled them over to the side of the mess and nonchalantly pressed her hand against the fence. She knew what he implied and stayed near the fence just swaying and watched daddy.

He began to move differently. Slower, more steady and even. And he moved his arms as if he was trying to swim toward the zombie corpse stuck in the fence. His shoes touched down where the bloody mess was on the floor. But he took small, controlled steps as he came within arms reach of the writhing mess. He was about to grab the long hair tangled in the way when a mangled hand latched onto his shirt. His footing slipped as he snatched the hair but he pulled himself in before his upper body had a chance to fall backward. As he slid forward at an angle, his shoes struck the base of the fence and the rest of his weight followed, slamming him into the mangled body.

Ella froze with fear and grabbed her chest. She watched as the mangled zombie commenced to eating away at Cub's midsection. Wet chewing noises and gurgling could be heard as its head nodded up and down unrhythmically. Cub looked at her with a face of panic and confusion. She, herself, began to panic inside. Her heart raced and tears accumulated at the corners of her eyes. A meager cry gradually emerged at the very bottom of her throat. It sounded somewhat like a mouse dying in slow motion. It was a slow, constant stream of air escaping from her and getting louder.

She stopped unexpectedly, eyes wide. Cub was holding a hand up. _Stop._

Her young mind was trying to grasp what was happening.

Cub leaned back slightly and pointed at the zombie's missing jaw. It wasn't tearing at his flesh. It was making wet noises that seemed to be emanating from its bloody tongue protruding from where most of its throat used to be. Bubbles formed every now and then creating a nasty gurgling sound.

Cub drove his screwdriver through its ear slowly but forcefully and the mangled corpse slumped.

He leaned over and reached towards Ella to pull her in and she began to cry again as she grabbed his arm. She was breaking down and Cub needed to get her under control before she made things impossibly worse. They slipped inside the store and he managed to secure the fence. He quickly glanced around and took mental note of several walkers in close proximity before kneeling down to coo his Babygirl.

She was already crying when he pulled the mask off but she was making an effort to stifle the noise.

"Ella, no no no," he whispered softly, "It's okay. Shh shh shh. Look, I'm fine, Babygirl. Don't cry." Two walkers hand shuffled up, one behind each of them, and became suspicious. They began their throaty hiss as they reached for their prey. Cub rose to his feet as the throat breathers came upon them and brought his screwdriver up through the jaw of the one behind Ella, piercing all the way up into its brain. He held the other by the neck as he pushed Ella's walker away before it could fall on her. Ella covered her head with her hands as if expecting to get beamed in the noggin with dead weight. Still clutching the rusted tool Cub plunged it into the other walker's forehead. He let it down slowly.

There were a few more farther away but they didn't take notice to what was happening. Neither did others on the opposite side of the fence.

He kneeled down again, cupping Ella's tear-dried face. She looked sad and her face was red but wasn't crying anymore. He kissed her quivering lips and she hugged his neck as she wrapped her legs around him. He lifted her up as they kissed and set her down on a display shelf where they could continue without him supporting her weight. Cub pushed against the shelf and pulled her butt towards him. Her crotch slid up to his torso. She turned their kissing into tonguing. He tilted his head left and right to peep zombies as he tongued with her. Then he held her head back and whispered "I'm sorry, Babygirl."

She slapped him then gasped in surprise at her own actions.

"So are you developing a new kink or am I just an asshole?"

"I thought it was all over you....you fucking....a-asshole!"

"But that wasn't even close to the truth, my little Ella." He stroked her face. "I lost my balance but even if I fell, it wouldn't have mattered. I'd just shuffle back to my feet."

A scowl replaced Ella's expression. "That's not the point!" she said as she yanked the screwdriver out of Cub's hand. She sprang to her bare feet as all the walkers in the room turned to the direction of the voice. She walked the length of the shelf in a huff.

Cub scream-whispered, "Ella! What the fuck!? Get back here!"

She towered above the walkers by a foot or two. The closest throat breather hissed and reached for her as it approached. Cub was already following beside her. With both little hands she ran the pointy end into its eye socket but was falling forward. Cub pushed the zombie's head forward into her attack and she moved back onto the shelf.

"Behind you!" he whispered. She whipped around and drove the screwdriver into the top of the second walker's head. She wasn't strong enough to push it all the way through but Cub was already there before it could grab her. He helped her finish her attack by pushing upwards, palm up, under the zombie's chin while pulling down with Ella on the hilt of the tool. Then he seized the screwdriver from her and pulled it out of the throat breather's noggin. He finished off the last few walkers that remained and turned around to see Ella squatting over one of them, one hand holding her panties out of the way. She relaxed and let the yellow liquid flow out of her. A fierce stream splashed over the lifeless corpse's face. Her mouth went slack as she leaned forward against the shelf, her head hung and eyes closed with a sigh of relief.

Cub stared as he walked up. "Ella."

"Yes, daddy?" she said as she stepped away from the corpse and straightened her panties underneath her clothes.

"That was hot."

"I can do it again but I need some water."

He chuckled and held out a hand, "No, Babygirl. That's okay. Maybe we can have fun with that later at the hotel but come on now and let's get you something sexy in here. I wanna find you a G-string."

"Is that a string shaped like a G?" she said as she put her hand in his.

"No, Baby. It's a small piece of panties that covers just a small part of your pussy and is tied with string. I'll show you." he said as he led her to the back. There were some low tables at the back near the dressing rooms.

"See? This is what I'm talking about. Ooh, and look at that. They have a few different colors." he said. "Which one do you want, Ella?"

She looked at the rows of color and held up a candy apple red one.

"Mmmm, that's a very nice choice, Ella. Bring it here and follow me." He walked into the dressing area and she followed with the G-string in hand. He led her into a small dressing room. There was a tall mirror with a bench on the opposite side. The light was already on.

"Come in, Ella. Let me take your clothes off."

"Okay, daddy." She said, placing a hand on his crotch as she walked by. Her touch made his penis grow like the Grinch's heart. He carefully took her clothes off and hung them on the back of the door. He slowly pulled her panties down, pressed his nose to her little cunt, breathed deeply then looked at it and brushed downwards with the back of his hand. She backed away, sat on the bench and pulled her legs up to rest on the edge of the seat. She spread her legs apart as she leaned back.

Cub's erection pushed against the inside of his underwear and pants and was evident from the outside. She saw this and stared at it, now breathing through her slack mouth. You could hear the lust in her breathing.

Cub looked at the beautiful nine year old naked on the bench, presenting her rose in bloom. The only thing that was stopping him from taking her or doing anything was the muck that was still on them. He just couldn't enjoy her with that crap on their bodies and hair.

"Ella, I wanna fuck you so bad right now," he said kneeling down in front of her, "but we need to always be clean before we enjoy each other. Without fail, Ella. I don't want to take any chances, my Babygirl."

She let her head slump back and groaned. "Okay, daddy." And she got up from the bench and reached at her clothes. She hummed and jiggled as she re-reached at her clothes then looked at him.

"But what about the G-string, Babygirl?"

"I want to be nasty with you right nooooow." she whined. "I wanna try something new. I wanna go back to the hotel. Please." She started rubbing her pussy.

Cub, although seriously turned on, snatched her hand, "No, Ella! I appreciate that you're horny right now and I will give the attention that daddy's little whore needs but stop touching that sweet, little pussy. We need to shower first. It's very important. No matter how much you wanna do something, always make sure you're clean first. Is daddy's little whore gonna listen?"

"Yes, daddy. I wanna be a good, little whore." she begged as she rubbed his erection through his pants.

"Good girl." He held her panties out for her to step in and got her dressed. He put the G-string in his pocket, gathered everything and they left.

He was half disappointed and wanted to hunt for more sexy wear but he wasn't passing up the opportunity to enjoy her little body, especially when she's horny and begging for it.

Although simply going back to the showers at the gym had crossed his mind, she said she wanted to go back to the hotel and learn new things. And he was wanting to do that anyway. Add the fact that they can do whatever in the hotel and feel secure makes it outweigh his desire for more sexy clothes.

All the ideas came flooding back to his mind and his boner agreed.

* * *

They came through the usual side entrance. As soon as they walked in and Ella heard the door shut, she began tearing her clothes off as she went up the stairs. Cub heard the excited breathing again, the urgency and energy coming from her movements. She struggled with her pants at the top of the steps and as he caught up with her, she broke free of the troublesome pant leg and almost tackled him, wrapping her arms around his waist and began grinding her engorged little pussy against his leg, moaning "Cub....Cub..."

He snatched her up and half jogged to their room, unlocked the door, went straight to the bathroom, turned the shower on and helped her climb in. As she washed herself hurriedly, he stripped down quickly and got in doing the same. He pulled out the detachable shower head and held it over Ella, helping her wash the much out of her hair. "More shampoo, honey."

She grabbed the shampoo and squeezed some into her hand, dropped the bottle and lathered her scalp. She looked and saw the pulsing cock staring up at her, begging to be sucked. She grabbed it with both hands. Her mouth was already open, tongue out, but before she could choke herself on her man's meat, he stopped her with a finger pointed up in front of her using the 'no-no' sign.

"Wait just a little longer, my little Ella. I will reward you, I promise." he said as he put a hand on her cheek. She took it and kissed his palm then washed the shampoo out of her scalp.

They both dried off with their own towels. Ella only dried her skin, leaving her hair soaking wet. She put her fingers in her mouth with one hand and started rubbing her engorged little twat with the other as she focused on daddy's stiff rod pointing skyward. He made his cock twitch on purpose as Ella watched precum ooze out. She, too, was oozing as the fingers in her twat were making wet sounds.

"Stop touching that pussy, Ella."

She moaned, protestingly, and turned to face the wall. She held a hand against it and bunched her fingers together. Her mouth found its way onto them and her head plunged down. Her neck went to work as she fantasized daddy shoving his wood down her throat intimately. A couple traces of fresh precum slowly descended her legs from her puffy lips above.

Cub finished drying off as he enjoyed the show. He didn't, however, take his time doing so.

Just as he was about to say something, she started moaning and panting again as she began bobbing faster and faster. She pushed up onto her tippy toes panting louder and grunting now as she continued deepthroating her fingers. The nine year old's body trembled, her voice choked up and she pushed down onto her fingers. She felt the insides of her throat by the tips of her fingers as she began to squirt in silence. The sound of her short streams running into the wall made Cub jealous; he wanted his mouth there. She squirted four times and after a few seconds, she relaxed and started lazily and slowly pushing her pelvis against an imaginary cock. She lifted her head off her fingers as she caught her breath. She turned around and looked up at her daddy, breathing mouth open with half tired eyes.

The tip of his upturned cock was dripping with a string of precum that was gathering on the bathroom floor. He painted all of Ella's precious body with his eyes, licking his lips. He focused on her beautiful, bare feet. The toenails nicely trimmed and no scratches or scars on her fair skin. He wanted to put her toes in his mouth and suck on them. Lick the bottoms of her flats. Use them to slide his hard shaft between and cum on them.

He focused on her little legs. Her knees, unscathed nor calloused. Just smooth, fair skin all the way up.

He turned her around and sat on the floor looking up at the young curves of her ass. The wonderful, alluring curves of a nine year old prepubescent girl. He placed his hands on the back of her legs, looking at the lines of precum that leaked down from an energy that was flowing from her fresh, tight cock sleeve. He slid his hands up her legs until they were stopped by the bottom of her butt cheeks.

She bent over at the waist and pressed the side of her face against the wall, palms on the wall near her chest. He watched the lines of precum flow anew down her legs, like they were living veins pulsing downwards. Where they drained down onto his fingers, they felt warm to the touch. He leaned over and licked up the lines with the flat of his tongue. Consequently, her cunt tightened and more precum came down to replenish what he licked.

He took his thumbs and placed them near her asshole and slowly spread apart her cheeks. He watched closely as doing so made her clench that sweet, delicious mound again. Her pussy lips pulling inward and more of her budding juices excreting from the tiny opening.

He held her cheeks open as he came near and touched his nostrils to her anus, pulling air into his lungs gently. Ella breathed outward with a sigh filled with lust. Her asshole didn't smell like anything but sweet honey from the shampoo they just used prior. With the flat of his tongue, he licked her hole in its entirety. She panted in short breaths as he dragged slowly across her clenching cavity. More budding juices squeezed from her now wet, dripping pussy. There was a small puddle directly underneath her.

Ella's tongue was out like a dog in heat. She was panting and licking at the air.

At this point, Cub put the tip of his tongue onto her anus and unhurriedly pushed into the child's opening. Ella fought the urge to clench, trying to keep her back hole relaxed. She loved this obscene and violated sensation as her sphincter stretched and daddy forced his way into her. She moaned louder as he went deeper. Her tongue was lashing as her head rolled up and down as if licking a hard cock.

He put his hands at the front of her legs above the knees and pulled slowly but forcefully until his tongue was deep in her colon. Ella couldn't take it. She reached behind and pulled on daddy's head as she pressed her ass against his tongue. He bolstered all the muscles in it and kept it straight while the nine year old bucked backward onto it. She shoved the fingers from her free hand into her mouth again and let them find their way down her gullet. Cub helped the child buck by pulled her weight towards him in rhythm when she pulled on his head. This group of moving parts made her ass fucking effective. His tongue shanked her opening seventeen times before her young child cunt discharged more squirts out onto the wall. As she squirted, this time she yelled out _"Yes! Yes! Fuck me, daddy! Inside! Fuck! In me! Fnnn...fuck...mmmm....cock...uhhnn"_

Her outburst went from lustful to incoherent to fatigued.

There was a small puddle of precum underneath Cub's beating, raging hard on.

Ella relaxed and her limbs slumped a little as she kept herself against the wall. She was breathing hard. It took a lot out of her. She was still convulsing a little as she recovered.

She turned around and went right for daddy's lips. She kissed him tenderly but with slightly less energy. Cub wrapped his arms around her legs and bare ass while they exchanged fluids. She then initiated her tonguing with him again and her energy started to rise. And when their lips parted, their tongues still hung out with a thick bridge of saliva connected across from tip to tip.

As she backed up, she pulled his hand, still holding his gaze, their mouths and tongues still out, the bridge of saliva collapsing as their tongues moved away. She turned and led him out of the bathroom, opening the main door to the outside hallway. He grabbed the keycard on the floor as they went out.

* * *

In the main hallway, walkers bumped and banged in their rooms and on their doors with muffled thumps and hissy growls. But Ella gave zero fucks. That nine year old's vagina was heated with lust as her sexual craving was just getting started.

_What marvelous thing will she do this time? What will she show me or do to me?_

"Let's go down to the main lobby, daddy. I wanna show you that I can be a good little whore."

They walked down the hall in all their glory with just a keycard and engorged sex parts. When they got to the main lobby, they saw it was dark outside.

Ella led them to a circle of leather couches. She climbed onto the back of one and held onto the top edge with both hands as she bent over the front, exposing her asshole and wet pussy. Her bare feet curled around the top edge as well and helped keep her from falling off as she waited for daddy to take her.

Daddy came up behind her and placed a hand on her back as he grabbed his wet, glistening rod and slid it between her ass cheeks. Ella exhaled from her slack mouth as she felt his warm meat slither against her flesh.

He then guided his missile into her silo and prepared to launch. The wet, pulsating head found its way into her soft, warm cock sleeve again. He clutched her hips quite firmly and bucked roughly and without warning.

Ella's moan was pushed out of her lungs. The initial impact of his head punching the back of her pussy cavity hurt so good. All of her toes splayed open as she arched her back in a U shape, pulling her head up so that her body was pointing straight out. She closed her eyes and moaned loudly and unabashedly with her tongue extended fully as daddy pounded his little nine year old daughter.

There were no slapping sounds since he could not fuck her completely yet. His manly cock only went so far into her prepubescent vagina before coming to a dead stop. She wasn't old enough to take all of daddy's cock yet. But that's okay, there's plenty of time until she is able to. And maybe before then, her little vagina stretches just enough so Ella can take all of daddy inside of her.

"I'm gonna cum." he warned.

"Lemme go, daddy."

He released her and she whipped around, reaching out to wrap her arms around his buttocks again. She wasted no time throwing her mouth onto his glistening, twitching cock. With all of her copious young girl juices coating his foreskin, it slid right in with little resistance. It filled all of her throat yet again with that wonderful, stretching sensation that she loves. She stabbed her young, slippery mound hard and repeatedly with all five fingers pointed as daddy made love to the length of her throat passage.

As she pounded her own pussy, the knuckles of her fist started to breach the opening of her sex hole. She was doing it; She was about to penetrate herself with her entire fist. It was finally stretching enough to swallow all of her hand. Her pussy was ready for it but also ready to gush. And so was daddy. He was about to fill her belly.

With one hard push, she shoved all her fingers inward, parallel to her body and her little slippery cunt relented. She felt her own body heat from within as her vagina stretched and allowed her entire little fist into that small space. As her mound covered her knuckles, her body shivered once more and the orgasms erupted. She felt the spongy surface of her vagina as liquid ran out of a small hole somewhere above. The liquid washed over her wrist and leaked out an opening near her bunched up palm. At the same time, daddy's shaft exploded deep down and he fed her his white hot semen. She felt his cock muscles jump in her throat as a hot ooze coated and nourished her insides.

When they both finished riding out their orgasms, they relaxed in place for a few moments. Ella could feel daddy's cock shrinking and naturally retracting from her esophagus. She relaxed her little pussy and pulled her bunched fingers out slowly and gently. After the orgasms, they kinda hurt now. When her fist dislodged from her cunt, a splash of trapped orgasm smacked the leather cushion. It was slightly pinkish.

_Damn it...she did it too hard to herself..._

[](https://www.freecounterstat.com)


	8. The Insatiable Loli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cub believes Ella might have become addicted to being daddy's whore. Her sexual appetite seems only to pause, never to stop, as she continues to learn more about her body and sex with daddy.

"Damn it...you hurt yourself, Ella..." He came around the couch and examined her red mound. It was irritated from her being rough with traces of pink in her discharge. But there wasn't any true blood.

He got up and held his hand out to her, "Come on, Babygirl. Let me take you back to the room."

She looked up at him, looked at his outstretched hand, grabbed it and separated his pointer and middle finger, guiding them down into her throat. She maintained her gaze up at him as she pulled his fingers in and out of her gullet. His semi-flaccid penis almost immediately stood at attention. _Is she just trying to always please me? She can't still be horny...._

He gently pulled his fingers out of her throat, kneeling in front of her, "Ella, are you still horny after all that?"

"Yes, daddy." she nodded, "I mean, I'm a little tired and my pussy hurts a little but I want more. I wanna do more." She opened her mouth as if to say something else then paused for thought. "I...umm...." she tried to articulate what she was feeling, "My body wants to move in these weird ways. And I feel weird in my chest...in my whole body, really."

"You feel the urge to be lewd." he explained. "You want to get on your hands and knees. You want to spread your legs apart and have your vagina and throat filled up with something. You feel this burning sensation in your body that makes you want to do these lewd things like moan out loud and lash your tongue at the air."

"Yes, daddy!" she nodded excitedly. "Just like that. But I wanna do it in front of you. I want you to watch me and then..."

"Fuck you." he finished.

She nodded with this cute, apologetic expression on her face as she caressed her mound again. She spoke as she rubbed, "Every time I stick my tongue out or put my fingers in my throat, I think of your cock deep inside instead. I love when you kiss me, daddy, but then I still want your cock filling up my throat more than that. I want to feel like it's a little hard to breathe. Does that make sense, daddy?"

_SHE'S A FUCKING NINE YEAR OLD MASOCHIST!!!_

He coughed into a fist and cleared his throat. "Babygirl, I understand how you're feeling and I think it's perfectly nor-....perfectly alright to feel that way as long as you don't abuse yourself. You can't do stuff to yourself if it's gonna cause any lasting damage or make you bleed. Please don't start doing that or mutilating yourself for gratification. I don't want that for you, Ella. There are a plethora of ways to pleasure yourself without inflicting pain or damage. I don't mind if you like to deepthroat and I make sure not to push too hard when I'm fucking you because I don't want to harm you in anyway. If you like fisting then go slow. Give your little pussy time to stretch and grow so it will remain healthy. Never force your fingers or fist."

"But you forced your cock down my throat and I'm fine."

"Your throat has no problem taking all of me into it and it doesn't need to stretch much at all. It's not the same thing, sweetie."

She sighed, "Okay, daddy." She stopped rubbing and rest her hands in her lap. She sat back.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You're done?"

"I'm just resting."

 _Of course..._ He chuckled to himself and stood up. She looked at his soft penis and thought it was cute. Then she wanted to suck on it. She subtly began rubbing again.

"Hey," he interrupted. "Why don't we walk around? It wouldn't hurt for you to know where everything is."

"Ok!" she hopped to her bare feet and hugged Cub's arm as they walked. He led them down a hall past the front desk. After the door that led to the space behind the front desk was another door labeled 'Admin'. He pushed the lever and swung the door open. A motion sensor turned the light on. It was a tidy, medium-sized office with a desk at the opposite end facing the door with a window behind it. There was another leather couch to their immediate left against the wall.

She let go of Cub's arm and hummed a tune as she skipped along towards the desk. It was a big, polished, mahogany desk with a PC monitor on one side. There was empty space over the rest of the polished wood finish.

Ella climbed up onto the surface on all fours with her intimate holes presented to daddy as she widened the space between her knees and pressed the side of her head to the cold, glossy desk, "Fuck me, daddy." she said as she started rubbing her child cunt again. Already, the nine year old's pussy was dripping beads of lust onto the wood finish beneath. _Of course she was horny this whole time._

He approached, he penis slowly coming to a salute. It was starting to hurt as it got hard again. He looked down at the little girl lightly rubbing her clit and labia. He wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her up, "Stand up for daddy." he said as she turned around. "I'm thirsty."

He lowered his head just slightly to get an angle on her silky, bare folds. He pressed his face against her pelvis, licking and lapping up her wetness and pussy lips.

She exhaled satisfaction, her mouth going lax, eyes closed. She rested her hands on daddy's head as he acutely licked all the cavities of her weeping child cunt. He began tongue fucking her, tilting his head, trying to get maximum reach. She began to motion back and forth against his tongue, her breathing changing into an excited pant. She grabbed the back of his head with both hands and fucked herself with his tongue at her pace, bucking her hips forward to meet his phallic muscle at a quick tempo.

Her mouth was open in the shape of an 'ah' sound as she moaned, her liquids running down his chin, some of it dripping from her soaked and sticky pussy or running down her leg.

All of a sudden, Cub stopped her, getting to his feet, "Stop there, Ella." Her expression dropped from sensual to incredulous as she controlled her breathing.

"B-but why?" she asked, a frown growing. "Daddy, come on." she whined, reaching out for his head and jiggling her knees. She began to pout as a child would when getting something nice then having it taken away. She looked distressed as she dropped her bottom to the desk and instead went for his erect cock. As she reached for it, he backed away and she slid off the desk and down on her hands and knees. She looked up at him and felt like she was being punished. Her pout melted into crying and tears.

"What did I do, daddy?" she asked, tears running down her face. _Everything I want you to._

He felt power, control and arousal at the sight of her crying and naked on the floor, yearning for daddy's cock. She just wanted his love.

"Ella, come here. You are daddy's special little whore so you have to do what I tell you."

When those exact words rang in her ears, she started to giggle almost instantly, her tears coming to a halt. 'Daddy's Special Little Whore'. She grinned at daddy with tears still in her eyes.

"Sneaky daddy," she tittered, her voice still a little shaky. She wiped her face. "You just wanted to see me cry."

"And see you squirm." he said raising a finger.

"Does that make you happy, daddy?" she said, not quite knowing where to put her hands now. She felt a little awkward being in this situation but she was relieved to know she didn't do anything wrong.

"It makes me very happy. You did exactly what I wanted without even knowing it, Babygirl." He sat down right in front of her and wrapped his bare legs around her. She lifted her legs so they wrapped around his hips as his balls pressed up against her little cunt. His shaft pressed against her torso and she grabbed it with both hands pulling it to her chest. She looked up and he kissed her mouth. She started stroking his rod with both hands. He unwrapped his legs and let her down onto her back as he continued kissing. He let her legs down gently then brought his legs up around her sides. She brought her knees in towards her chest but kept them apart. She knew he was gonna fuck her now. She let go of his throbbing cock and he positioned it. It still hurt a little from all the ejaculation but her hot and tender child cunt melted the pain away as it entered her like a knife into creamy butter.

They both exhaled with pleasure as they became one, looking into each others eyes as his hips began their locomotion. He quickly started pounding her mound, every impact bucking her body. He stuck his two fingers deep into her throat without warning and she gagged a little with pleasure. He brought his head down a little, kissing the side of her neck as he worked his fingers in her throat and his rock hard rod in her child cunt. She was about to orgasm and she tried to tell him but he ignored any signs she gave and continued the course. He body tensed and went rigid, her voice choked up. As her vagina gushed, it lubricated his pumping piston. Her mouth hung open in ecstasy as she moved her head to get stimulation from his fingers in her gullet.

He was almost ready.

"Tongue out now." he said quickly.

She responded quickly to his command, opening her mouth wide and sticking her tongue all the way out. He latched onto her young, pink muscle. Sucking it, tasting Ella's saliva, quickening the pace of his piston. He was careful not to hurt her little pussy, using muscle memory to stop short so as not to give her the full impact of his powerful thrusts. He was fucking her quickly like a jackrabbit, his feet curling, body tensing, grip tightening.

His cock erupted inside her nine year old little pussy and he breathed into her ear, "I love you so much, Ella. I love you. Ella...Ella...mmmmm." She lovingly held her daddy as he injected his load inside her.

"I love you, Cub. I love love love you." They kissed passionately as he rolled her on top of him. With his middle fingers, he reached one into her child cunt and the other into her anus, alternately entering her holes so one finger went in while the other went out in repeated fashion. She closed her eyes and moaned above his face with an lustful expression as she moved her pelvis around with his violating fingers. She rotated her body and started sucking his flaccid penis. He began eating her delicious, bald puff and his cock came to life again without surprise. But now he couldn't ignore it. It was kinda painful.

"Ow ow ow, Babygirl."

"Oh no! Sorry, daddy!"

"No no no, sweetheart. I can't do any more right now. My cock hurts now from doing too much."

"Okie!" and she kissed him on the lips and laid in his arm as he caught his breath.

"We'll get something to eat in a sec. I know we didn't exactly do that the last time you said you were hungry."

"I didn't mind, daddy. We kept busy and it took my mind off being hungry." she smiled.

* * *

They went back to the room and opened some canned food. He put them in bowls and popped them in the microwaves. Yes, he has more than one. Why not? No one else is gonna need them. He had found some surge protectors in maintenance way back and set them up in his room. He now has 6 mini fridges, too.

When he came back with the food they ate on the bed, naked.

"Ella..."

"Yes, daddy?"

"I feel like feeding you this time."

She took her food and handed the bowl to daddy with a smile. He took a fork full and blew on it, making sure it wasn't too hot. She opened her mouth saying _ahh_ but then he put the food in his mouth instead and started chewing. He pulled her close from her bare bottom and saw the confused look on her face as expected. He put his mouth to hers and she instinctively opened up. He pushed the masticated morsel into her mouth and she instantly went _mmmm_ , putting her hands on daddy's cheeks as she made sure she got it all.

She leaned against him saying "It tastes so much better when you give it to me, daddy." She started rubbing her little mound as she finished her morsel and waited for the next bite. He put an arm around her as they continued in this manner, making sure to get a bite himself every other time. His hard prick hurt again but little Ella resisted the urge touch it this time as she knew he was hurting from it. She just studied it as she ate her meal and only looked up into daddy's eyes when he gave her a bite. She stuck her tongue out a little and reached out, making contact with his cheeks every time his mouth came close to hers. She was also tempted to launch into a kissing session every time his tongue entered her mouth.

After giving her the last bite, "I wanna take you somewhere, Babygirl. I know of a library near here. You can start reading up on certain things that will help you survive better and, in turn, help us survive. I was thinking of maybe hunting books or something." He wiped his mouth. "Self defense, perhaps?"

She swallowed and replied, "That sounds fun. I bet we could find all kinda books there." She stood up on her knees and kissed Cub for a moment then took the leftovers to the wastebasket. They always put everything in a plastic shopping bag and tied it. This avoided flies or any bugs in the near future.

Cub got up and they put slippers on. He took the key card on the way out and they traveled up to the roof. He kept the door unlocked since it wasn't a big security risk. Out on top he had put a metal can for burning trash. He had Ella bring the lighter fluid that he left by the inside of the door with a pack of matches. He threw the bag in and Ella squirted a little fluid on top. Cub lit a match and dropped it in. They never stayed out there unless they wanted to sit out at night while they burned some trash. So they returned to their room and relaxed the rest of the day. When it got dark they got ready to head out for the library.

[ ](https://www.freecounterstat.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Click[this google link](https://forms.gle/3eW8diHrsEYCjiFNA) if you want to go to a lewd loli form that will also help me write a better loli story. Remember, it's all anonymous so be honest with me and have fun😊**   
>    
> 


	9. Loli near the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our couple finds a library. Cub bangs Ella. And Ella shares something disturbing....

They went out when night fell. It was a good thing he picked up some running shoes for Ella. She also sported the Spandex and kept her hair tied up with a scrunchy. He wanted her to stay agile so he left her book bag behind. He could carry the books in his backpack on the way home.

"Wait..." she paused. "No muck-muck?"

"We'll see what it looks like down that way. For now I can take care of whatever we run into. It'll be mostly sparse, if anything, for the next few blocks out from here. I made sure of it long before I met you, Babygirl."

"Oh, okie." she complied. They walked along at a casual pace in the shadows. Down this road Cub had purposefully taken out lights so that it was always dark on the left side. It was a silent but relaxing walk as they made their way to the library. They passed walkers along the way but Cub didn't attack unless they were close or in the way. He dropped them quietly, catching their weight as the went down so as not to make noise.

After walking a few blocks he noticed a dense gathering farther down. "I think that's the library up ahead. We're close. But there's no way we're gonna do all this tonight. This isn't as bad as the mall but I'd like to clear all these walkers. It'll take a night or two. This is gonna require the muck but I'd like to do something differently for us this time regarding wearing that nasty stuff. We gotta go back for now. And I'm quite alright with that. I wanna be inside you, Ella. Then I wanna relax."

Ella looked up at him, biting her lip as she nodded. They headed back.

* * *

As they went thru the usual entryway into the hotel, Ella slowly stripped herself of clothing one by one. She started with her shoes as they went up the stairs. She pulled her upper Spandex off as they reached the top. Cub followed suit in roughly the same order beginning with his shoes, leaving a trail of apparel along their path. And as they exited the stairwell into the hallway, Ella was removing her socks and hair scrunchy; Cub only had his shirt remaining. She was in the middle of tearing off her Spandex bottoms - the last piece of clothing on her - when Cub ripped off his shirt and started kissing her. Her bottoms were around her knees.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she usually did when feeling extra passionate. He put a foot on her Spandex and pushed them down. She stepped out of them and he brought the lustful child down onto the floor where they were standing. She naturally spread her legs apart as her back touched the carpet and while they were still kissing each other, he mounted her - Ella's hand already reaching for his cock to guide him into her dripping young pussy - and her nine year old cunt opened as he pushed it in. Her mouth opened in sync with the spreading of her pussy lips. In turn, this led her to tonguing with him as she reached the height of her erotism.

Ella's sweet moaning emerged from her throat once more, her movements becoming more lascivious in manner, her breathing becoming more intense.

"Harder, daddy. Please fuck me harder. Go deeper. I want it. Mmnnn. Please be rough. Be rough, daddy."

He accepted her pleads, reached under and held her by the shoulders and commenced to ramming his unyielding phallus up her slippery little muff as he watched her countenance. Consequently, it turned to rapture as she closed her eyes, her mouth went slack and she laid her head back. Her tongue crawled out and he made an effort to fill her airway with two fingers without losing his tempo. He released his grip of her shoulder and instead cradled his arm behind her neck as he continued pounding her soft, hot child cunt.

Ella was basking in total euphoria. Her eyes rolled up slightly, one hand caressing daddy's hand as it probed her airway, the other hand reaching down and making contact with the piston that was only half entering her small child pussy. She wanted to feel the oscillation of daddy's big cock in her hole, the back and forth of his pelvis. She closed her little fingers around his cock, letting his rod continue its agitation freely. Her closed fist added extra length to her pussy duct, making it feel - to him - like he was able to fit all of his cock into Ella.

"Ahhh, Ella don't stop doing that." he said as he pounded harder and faster. Cub's verbal blessing and heightened urgency raised her elation higher and they both began moaning and sighing in bliss.

The base of his cock banged against her fist as he climbed towards climax. There was a pain shooting through her hand but she didn't notice. She begged him to be rough and that's what she was getting. And daddy was as euphoric as her, self absorbed in the deed.

One final barrage of fast, hard thrusts; he yanked his probing fingers out of her throat and pushed his mouth down onto hers in a rush, licking and lashing around in her oral space. He was never this rough before but the harsh and unpleasant handling of her body made her overjoyed. She was intoxicated in lust, getting the abuse that she didn't know she craved. She almost felt like she was being raped but it felt so delicious and lewd to her senses.

~ -An image flashed in her mind of being suspended by thick rope above the ground. Her legs pulled open wide, her arms tied behind her, her eyes blindfolded. And it was her daddy, Cub, that was violating her mouth, pussy and ass, pommeling her holes with his cock and two thick, ribbed dildos all at once. She could feel the fire in her lungs when she tried to breathe, tears of pain in the corners of her eyes as daddy shoved all his love down her gullet. Her feet would curl in tension from the neverending orgasms radiating throughout her nine year old body. Her airways would try to expel air from the squirting spasms that made her lungs contract but at the same time she would be suffocating, her pipes blocked.- ~

In his final grunts and in unison, their toes curled, their grip strained, the skin around their fingertips turning white from the pressure - he shoved his pulsing, stiff cock in, holding it there - their bodies becoming a shuddering mass. Massive ropes of cum gushed into her little chamber. From the outside, his shaft clenched and released repeatedly, pumping its white fluid into her. After a few seconds the thick white juice spilled out around the pumping cock mixed in the clear lubricant that originated from Ella's body. _*clench* *clench* *clench* *clench*_

After a few more seconds, their embrace loosened, Ella still convulsing happily from her delicious spasms.

"Da....daddy....wh-why can't you fu....fuck me like that....a-a-all the time?"

"Yeah, I'm....not surpr....surprised that you....wanna go again...."

"No.....I'm....I think I'll....I'm done, daddy...."

_The fuck?? She's actually satisfied??? I actually fucked her proper this time!? HAH! Take that you loli pussy!!!_

He laughed to himself as he pulled her languid, sexy body to him. She grinned as she barely got an arm up over his chest. He embraced her softly and kissed her temple.

She reached down and probed fingers inside her pussy gooped with white. She twirled her fingers in it slowly, covering her fingers and hand in the white stuff.

"I thought you were done." he said.

"I am, daddy. I just wanna feel your cum. It feels so good. I can feel it leaking out of me. It feels like a lot." She looked up at him and didn't break eye contact as she brought her white greased hand up to her lips and licked it at length from her wrist to her fingertips. She just laid there licking all his cum off her hand like she had dipped it in cake icing.

She cupped her hand under her pussy and stood up in front of Cub, bending at the knees and hoping to squeeze more white nourishment from her cunt. She almost filled her little palm then got down on her knees, making sure daddy could see and started drinking it.

"I love you, Babygirl." As he said the words, he was also deflated. _Little fucker is still horny..._

Ella turned her head up to gulp down the last bit of daddy's white stuff before kissing him with a salty mouth and tongue, "I love you more."

* * *

They left the trail of clothes and shoes where they lay and went to the room to shower. Cub took the liberty of washing Ella himself. They washed up then had something to eat and drink.

"Ready to head out again?" he asked.

"I'm kinda tired, daddy." She had a good point. He fucked the lust out of her - if only for a moment - and they just finished eating as well. She's young, she should rest.

"Yeah, honey, you're right."

Ella laughed, blushing as she rolled around on the bed at the thought of daddy calling her 'Honey'.

"You called me honey." she said through an ear to ear smile.

"Yeah, so I did."

"Like a wife." she said sitting up.

He pondered about it for a moment. That wasn't his first thought. "Well that's probably true but I'd like to think of it as a close term of endearment."

"But do you want me to be your wife?"

He considered it and said, "Now that I think about it, no, Babygirl. I'd rather think of you as my daughter. There's something intensely arousing about incest to me. Plus, it would feel kinda outta place to me if I still called you 'daddy's little whore' when I think of you as my wife."

"But I can still be your little whore as a wife. I'm little." she smiled. "I can be your wife and your daughter." she offered.

Cub looked doubtful. "But honey, that doesn't make sense to me."

"It does to me, daddy." she pleaded. She scooted over to him. "Pleeeease. Just think of me as both and you can call me honey and other stuff."

He could see that she was enjoying this so he relented, "Sure, honeybuns."

She burst into laughter and rolled around some more, "Honeybuns! Hahahahaha!"

He chuckled at the sight of her. It warmed his heart. "Okay honey, stop that now and calm down. You just ate and I don't want you to feel sick. Come sit up next to me."

She crawled over on all fours like a toddler and smooched him on the lips then relaxed against him.

* * *

Cub awoke to a wet squishing sound. He turned his head to the noise and opened his eyes. A little girl's ass and pussy was in his face. Ella was fisting herself. He noticed her looking back, watching him gawk at her. She panted with a lewd, pleading expression on her face.

His cock was already stiff from morning wood but now it was twitching and beating. He pulled her fist away from her hole and lapped up her dripping child cunt, rimming the stretched entrance and pushing his pink muscle in deep and also flicking the tip against her clitoris. He then mounted the little child and wasted no time cramming his meat into her opening. He started kissing her deeply as the act was one of his personal favorite things to do when fucking her: to be prodding her mouth and her nine year old little pussy.

Ella slowly brushed the palm of her hand up one of his arms as he banged her and when she brushed back down to his wrist, she calmly grabbed it and made him place it around her neck.

Cub stopped dead in his tracks.

"What the fuck, Ella?" he said quietly.

"I dunno," she said innocently, "just do it gently, daddy. Then we can work our way up to choking me."

"No! What the fuck? Ella." he climbed off of her. "That's....you're getting out of hand, Ella. You're getting into territory where I don't want you going."

"It's just a-"

"Babe! Once you start going down this path, it just gets worse! You're gonna wanna hurt and choke yourself to get off. No!"

Ella looked hurt and crestfallen. She took a deep breath and sighed before she spoke, "I'm sorry, Cub. I'm getting these fantasies of choking to make myself squirt. In my fantasies, you're fucking all of my holes and I can't breathe but it feels so good and I gush so hard while I'm still suffocating." She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm not gonna mutilate myself. I know you love looking at my naked body and I would never even think of putting scars or cuts on myself. I just want you to choke me a little while you push it inside me."

He laughed out loud at the last line. "Babygirl, you gotta be kidding me-"

"I'm not." Her face was dead serious. "Make it hard for me to breathe-"

"You're fucking scaring me, Ella." Now Cub was the one with tears welling up. He put his head in his hands, "What the fuck?" he whispered, tears rolling down his face.

"Cub, I love you so much and I promise I won't let it get out of hand."

"No one plans to fuck up. It just happens. You can't promise me anything if you don't know when to stop."

"I will tap you on the hand like this," she patted his hand lightly and quickly, "and that can be my signal to stop." She caressed his face and brushed her lips against his cheek, "You got another thing coming if you think I'm going to kill my whole world with daddy." She made him look her in the eyes, "I fucking love you, Cub. I love you so much that I want to scream until my vocal cords hurt. I always want to be right here with you, wherever that is. I never want to leave your sight. And if you die, I will end whoever took you away from me before I take my own life. I swear it, Cub. I swear it on my life."

He looked at her through tears and hugged her tight. And he didn't let go for several moments. She returned the embrace, listening to him sniffling. And she felt wholly responsible for his sorrow. For she knew that she had not taken into account his feelings and how it would affect him. She had carelessly dropped a bomb on him, thinking it would be another thing to drive him wild, but it only shook him to the core. Her approach into the matter should have been shared in conversation. She made him feel like she had already made a decision without him. And that decision could be lethal.

She fought back tears, whispering, "I'm sorry."

[ ](https://www.freecounterstat.com)


	10. Their First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple have their first fight, Cub slams a door, Ella leaves the room, what happens next?

Cub was emotionally distraught. He wasn't sure what to do or what else to say. He saw this coming, saw the signs and let it happen. He ignored the red flags for his own benefit and now he was paying for it with the one person that mattered most.

_She's gonna be one of those people that hang themselves to get off and she gonna die. I'm gonna find her hanging from the shower head. She'll be dead and turned. She'll be a throat breather._

He sat against the headboard - eyes glossed over - staring into the bed sheets. The images in his head made his chest tighten and his eyes felt like they were swimming. He blinked the tears away.

Ella was W-sitting across from him, sniffling and teary. She couldn't look away from his face. She wanted to comfort him but was too ashamed to touch him or say anything to him. She simply waited and sniffled.

Time seemed to drag on. Or maybe it felt like it was standing still. It seemed quiet. She didn't notice any noises outside the room. No hissing or thumping. Just a troublesome stillness. She was becoming more and more uncomfortable with his current state. And she believed she would break if she held on for one more second.

"Please say something." she said, her voice broken in a half whisper.

"Like what?" - he looked up at her - "Stop breathing? Would that get you hot and wet? Would you like me to bring you to the cusp of death for the next goddam climax? Perhaps you'd like to try getting slapped and beat, too. Why not? No scars and you can make yourself squirt by just touching the bruises on your face."

He got off the bed and left her there.

"Wait. Where are you going?" she cried. "Daddy."

"Don't call me daddy."

He slammed the bathroom door.

"I just wanted you to love me a different way." she sobbed. "I wanted to do it all with _you!"_ she said, collapsing onto the bed. She curled into a fetal position, pain and regret welling up inside and spilling out of her eyes. She suffered this kind of heartache once before as she gripped her chest, remembering her parents. She was drowning in loss again as she saw their faces in her mind. She screamed though there was no air in her lungs. She inhaled and let out a forlorn wail.

Her cries were the only thing killing the silence in the empty room. Her blubbering ebbed into a soft whimpering. And as she began to bury the pain deep down and start again, she pushed herself up and climbed off the bed.

Ella walked over to the bathroom with a little urgency, uttering in a broken, half whispering voice, "Daddy...daddy..."

As she came near, the shower could be heard. She pulled on the lever but the door was locked and, through the anguish, the girl forced herself to speak, raising her voice slightly, "Daddy," she whimpered.

Nothing but the sound of a cold calm and a hot shower swallowed up her pleas.

"C-Cub....Cub..." she blubbered with her head against the door. Putting her back against the door, she slid down to her bottom. "Are you gonna kick me out?" she asked. Then a sort of impassivity covered her expression and Ella seemed to go into a trance-like state. She stood up, calmly walked to the entrance - still naked - and let the door close behind her.

A few moments went by before Cub opened the bathroom door. He looked around, "Ella, I gotta apologi-" He walked around bedside and didn't see the little girl in sight. "Ella?" Trepidation took hold of him as he looked around the beds. Not here. Looked out the balcony, the door's locked. He paused. Then dread gripped him like a terrifying creature slowly revealing itself from the darkest shadows.

He ran - still dripping and naked - out of the room and whipped his head both ways. He sprinted to the stairs, denying apprehension out loud with a burst of _no no no no..._

He dashed up the flight of stairs, skipping every other step as he pulled himself forward by the handrails. He reached the door to the roof and smashed it through with his shoulder.

"ELLA, NO!"

He looked and his thoughts scattered to the wind as he tried to understand what was going on. He was confused and now scared. He looked around and didn't see the nine year old. As he ran to the edge, opposite of the rooftop entrance, his sight became awash with tears. He stopped short of the ledge and looked up. _Please, please, please, please, please........_

He looked down over the ledge.

At the very bottom, on the paved sidewalk leading to the main entrance of the hotel, lit by the exterior lights of the property, there was no little girl smashed to bits. Cub laughed nervously with relief.

He ran back inside and leaped down flights of steps, bolting through the hallway. He came to a stop at the lobby opening and spotted a little head lying up against a couch. He cautiously came around to the front and there she was, naked and slumped back with her hands to her sides.

Her eyes, distant yet calm, considered him for a sec, making eye contact then noticing his dick then finding a spot on the floor to stare at the white tiles. Her eyes lost focus.

He approached and parked on his haunches, placing his hands on her bare legs. "Hey, Honeybuns." he said softly.

She did not reply, only stared at the same spot on the floor through him.

"Ella, my Babygirl, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you. I-I was just...I was just..." he considered his words. "I was scared and....shocked....and kinda not, I guess because...I noticed at times when you were being rough with yourself and you kept doing more rough things to yourself and then when you placed my hand over your neck-" He closed his eyes and looked away for a moment. "I just...don't....want you to get to a point where it gets crazy. You are everything to me and I got so upset at....myself. And I reacted in a fucked up way towards you. I handled myself poorly and you didn't deserve that from me." He leaned forward and caressed her chest, thumbing her nipple as he went down over her legs. He then gently massaged her legs and leaned forward saying, "I love you, Ella." He rested his elbows on the sides of her legs, "I'm so sorry. Will you forgive this big, dumb idiot?"

"It was never your fault, Cub."

"Of course it was. You kept going with new and wonderful things to do _with_ me or _for_ me or _to_ me and I never expressed my concerns when they arose. So of course you would keep trying new things. Of course you would automatically have my approval. Why would you think I'd say no to anything you do when it comes to your body and how you share it with me? I was selfish and so absorbed in your body and what you say to me when you're horny. I'm still so absorbed in everything about you, Ella. So much so that it's to a fault. It's practically one-sided and narcissistic..."

"Narsa-what?"

"It just means I'm a piece of shit."

"No you're not. You're the best thing in the world-" she began to cry and whimper "-and I promise I won't do anything until I talk to you about it first."

They both reached out and embraced each other. Then she reached up and hugged his neck as their mouths embraced next. He lifted her up as they kissed, pushing away from the couch with a foot. They continued exchanging saliva as he carried her all the way back to the room, his cock looking up as if standing on tippy toes to get some of the action. He got to the room - still sucking Ella's face - and realized he ran out the room without his keycard.

"Fuck!"

She twisted around and snapped back with a "Oh no..."

"Nah, it's alright, Honey." he stole a few more passionate kisses. "I'll just activate a new key card." Then he chuckled, "What? You didn't think I had a plan for just such an occasion?"

He put her on his shoulders and they went back down to the lobby. The zombie he had used for muck-muck to go to Rejyons was still behind the counter.

"I'll have to drag him away from the property tomorrow." He plopped her onto the cold marble countertop and kissed her some more. She pulled him in, with her feet, between her legs.

"Okay, Honey, let's save this for when we get back to the room." He twirled a finger inside her dripping child cunt as he spoke, "We'll have make up sex and I want to drink you." He pecked her on the lips then showed her how to use the key card machine.

They went back up and gained entry. She ran and jumped onto the bed, not the one they had the fight on. She immediately pressed her face to the bed and spread her legs apart as her ass and nine year old cunt was once again presented to daddy. He climbed onto the bed and turned her over, wanting to fuck her missionary style. She obediently moaned, putting the flats of her feet against his sides as he slowly entered and violated her little pussy.

"Ella, do that thing with your fist again. I love it so much." he said, not waiting for a response, covering her mouth with his as he began sucking on her tongue. She reached down between her legs and gripped his rock-hard cock, locking her grip above her mound but allowing him to slide freely.

He wrapped himself closely around her little body as he maintained a steady locomotion, pressing his cheek down onto the top of her head, whispering, "Ella, I love every beautiful inch of your little child body. I love fucking your nine year old little pussy, putting my mouth on it and sucking it and licking your insides and kissing your sweet young mouth-"

"Shut uuup, daddy. You're gonna make me squirrrt." she whined playfully.

"Do you mean it?"

"Actually, yeah. I wanna gush into you mouth now, daddy."

"Good girl. Now climb up and put your sweet little cunt onto my mouth like a good little whore."

"Yes, daddy." she replied, introducing her wet slit to daddy's lips. "Im'ma good little whore."

The naked child commenced to swaying her hips forward as she reached behind Cub's head and pulled his protruding tongue into her slippery opening. Ella transfixed her gaze on the firm pink member as she drove it inside her repeatedly, chanting in a hushed tone, "I'm a good whore. I'm a good whore."

Cub pumped his erection, oiled in precum, as he stared at the bald little meat hugger colliding onto his lapper. The tip of his nose was booped by her cherry every time she pulled forward. Her warm petite box massaging his tongue coupled with her naughty chanting and his pumping hand over his stark manhood pushed his patience thin. He wanted the child's juices to flow into his mouth like a rushing river. He wanted her to quench his lecherous thirst.

With his free hand he rolled his middle finger onto the tip of his prick to cover it with his lubricant then reached up, without warning, and slid the digit into her saturated cunt, right onto her tiny G-spot, rubbing it softly with brief pauses in between.

Ella exhaled obscenely through her opened mouth as his finger brushed her spot. She clutched his head tightly, mouth hung open and eyes closed in an overpowering, yet heavenly, sensation. She had never experienced the sweet pleasure of massaging her G-spot. Every time he slid across it, she exhaled with a filthy moan, still paralyzed with his head clutched between her hands. Her little child pussy opened when he pushed, wanting to gush, though not ready yet as it was not at it's climax. It was almost like a pleasurable spasm, as one feels during the peak of pleasure when their body pushes and releases their fluids. He kept up the friction and tempo of his massaging as Ella's moans turned into cries of pleasure. She cried out loud as if she was being punished. And yet she was being rewarded. Rewarded with ecstasy and rapture.

He started rubbing wider and faster and the child cried deliriously with her head tilted to the ceiling. Her hips started to buck harshly against his head. Cub let go of his cock and quickly reached around to her front and began massaging her tiny clit. Her whole body tensed, her stomach clenched and she let out a quick choked sound in her throat from the orgasm that was violently rushing to the surface. The child's body convulsed in rhythm to her massive squirts, her lungs locked during the whole process.

Cub snatched his hand away from her clit, pumping his meaty rod rapidly as he gulped down her spurting cleft. After two hearty gulps, his ejaculation boiled out and spattered over the child's backside cleavage.

It was beautiful and perfect. He was climaxing with his nine year old lover in the most generous way.

After a couple moments, Ella finished first, taking in a deep breath before collapsing backwards between daddy's legs. She reveled in the spasms that overtook her body.

Cub finished the last couple of spurts onto his bellybutton then found some amusement in Ella as she went through her muscle spasms.

He grinned and chuckled at the blissful expression on her face.

"Yup," he drawled out in a cowboy voice. "I think she had a good time, boys." he said as he pulled himself over to her.

She tittered and looked down at his bellybutton. "Ooh!" she cooed musically. She moved her body below his and began lapping up the leftovers with more naughty sounds.

"Hey!" he yelped. "That tickles..."

[ ](https://www.freecounterstat.com)


	11. Regroup at the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to clear the area....and make love...

They took a nap that lasted all of 25 minutes before getting ready. Cub checked his supply bag as Ella grabbed some clothes from her knapsack.

"Uhh, no, you're not wearing your thong to the library."

"I wanna wear it underneath."

"Oh," he laughed to himself. "I thought you were going in _just_ the thong."

She looked at him and threw her arms up like _seriously?_ "I love you, daddy, but I'm not _that_ good....yet."

"Well, one day you will be. Just give it time."

With the both of them dressed, Ella in her sexy Spandex, they went down to put on some muck-muck. Then they set out to the library. They got there a little faster this time. There wasn't much resistance thanks to the muck.

Cub led Ella right through the herd, unnoticed, as they squeezed through the double door entrance of the building. After passing through a closet-spaced vestibule with another set of doors, the two came into the library proper. The roof was three or four stories high with arched windows on all sides. There was an exposed, second level that was end-capped with bars and handrails halfway across from wall to center.

To their surprise, there weren't that many throat breathers in the library. There seemed to be only a few dozen scattered randomly throughout the archive. Some bodies were lying about as well, either slumped over tables or on the floor in a bloody mess. There were signs of struggle as places, here and there, were hand-painted with blood smears across book-filled shelves, walls or structural pillars. Stray books and paper were strewn about the book hall, some of the walkers shuffling through them aimlessly. The sounds of the dead resonated within the open space of the library with a reverb like that of a symphony hall, producing a deep, full, echoing sound.

 _This isn't that bad,_ he thought. He could clear out this zombie rabble in a couple hours by himself. And he wasn't as worried about Ella being around walkers as he initially was. He was more confident about leaving her alone - now - than he was when he first met her. With the exception of the gym showers at the mall, he believed he could ask her to stay put. She'd probably respond like she usually does with an _Okay daddy_ and be done with it.

They gravitated over towards an empty corner and he put his back to it while he got down and talked to his Babygirl.

"So, Honeybuns, do you think you can hang out for a bit while I clean up this walker trash?"

She tensed a little, scooting up closer as she shook her head.

"But, Honey, you've stayed put before while I did my business. How is this any different?"

"I was still with you; you didn't go anywhere."

"When we were at the gym, I left you in the hallway to the showers."

"That was a closed space. We weren't in the open. This doesn't feel like that. It feels scary. I feel like one of them could sneak up on me." she said with a sad, worried face. She scooted up more and leaned her hip against his face as she half turned and looked away.

_If she doesn't feel comfortable yet, I won't try to coerce or convince her otherwise. She'll find her place amongst the presence of walkers in her own time. Until then, I'll just be there for her._

He caressed her legs for a moment then got up and had her tag along closely as he worked his way around the library wall of shelves, quickly head-jabbing walkers with his usual screwdriver as he went by. He did not catch them this time, instead letting them fall. The noise of their bodyweight hitting the floor didn't really carry. It was either a jab and go, a grab and stab or a straight thrust through as he walked with purpose around the perimeter of bookshelves in the building, tracing the outer-most path, staying away from the center. With this approach, no lifeless foe could intercept Ella as they traversed the first floor. They did a full lap before ending up at the starting point. He then backtracked and started a spiral route, eliminating the remaining towards the center, bumping off the ones on the outside of the course always.

He rammed the last few in the center with a nearby chair, knocking them to the ground. All three fell back like bowling pins and he head stomped the closest one. Its head mashed not too easily but he double-tapped it with his heel before kneeling down to brain the second with the pointy end of his tool. He let the last one do all the work as it dragged itself over within striking distance. He held its head down and drove the screwdriver through its temple. First floor cleared.

He turned to Ella as he put away his screwdriver, "I'd pull those Spandex off your legs and eat your little pussy right about now but I can't because of the muck-muck."

Her ever-nagging desire grew as she listened to her daddy tell her those things. "Then let's go back, daddy." She held his hand. "We can take a quick shower then you can take your time with me."

"But we just got here."

She climbed onto the table, kicked off her shoes, pulled a pant leg of her Spandex off, got on her hands and knees, bent over in front of daddy and pulled her thong to the side, letting go of the urine she was holding in. A stream ran onto the table creating a puddle that inched its way over the edge. Cub massaged his cock as the little girl emptied her bladder, looking back at him and getting horny herself.

This was always an exciting moment for her, being lewd and obscene in front of daddy and making him want her. Making him horny and touch himself and touch her. If he was doing these things, she was doing something right.

"Daddy, please take me back," she moaned. "I want you inside me."

He used his strength and pulled her away from the pee puddle and helped her into her clothes and shoes, then they departed for the hotel.

* * *

When they got back, they immediately went to the shower and cleaned themselves off good. He quickly dried their hair enough so it wasn't dripping then picked her up and kissed her. She wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the bed. She began tonguing with him as he lowered her onto the bed. He mounted the nine year old as they continued their tongue dance. He shoved his rod into her pre-lubed child cunt and her mouth opened with a blissful sigh. He forced his mouth down onto hers and kissed her roughly. He repositioned himself so he could fuck her harder and faster, punching his thick meat into her little hole. She panted, "Daddy, I'm gonna cum."

"Cum while you take daddy's cock. That's what a good little whore does."

As if her body heard him, it tensed and her bare feet curled. She panted and moaned as her man fucked her little gushing fountain.

"I'm a good whore, daddy. I'm a good little whore. Please fuck me good. Fuck my little....mmmnnnn"

"Fuck your little what?" he said, halting his assault on her young vagina.

"Fuck my nine year old cunt!"

Urgently, he resumed pounding her sex hole, "Good girl. Good girl. Yes, that's my dirty little whore. Spread your legs open wider. Take my cock. Stick your tongue out so I can suck on it."

She obeyed daddy and followed his orders promptly and happily. Her body tensed and her little feet curled again.

He fucked her harder as she gushed. He grunted as he smashed the head of his broad beating cock into her vagina. She began to whimper, mouth open as her orgasm ran out of her.

"Faster, daddy," she begged. "Rape my pussy. I need to be raped, daddy. I want daddy to rape me good."

"I wanna cum so bad in this little whore. I love fucking this little nine year old. I wanna give her all my load. Ahh, yes, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna c-"

He jammed his thick, stiff shaft in and released his fury into her. Her little hole filled quickly and cum spewed out just as fast as it was pumped in. He put his mouth over hers and kissed her deeply. They moaned together and when their bodies calmed down, he started kissing her neck, grinding that cock against her juicy mound.

"Oh, Cub..." she whispered excitedly. "I love you, Cub. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Ella. My sexy little girl." He began fucking her again. "My lovely little whore." He pulled his head back and gazed into her eyes while he pushed sweet love into her gap.

"You're my sexy little girl. My sexy little nine year old whore. I love you, Ella." He introduced her pussy to longer pull-outs before slamming back in, making the tempo of his impacts slower but more powerful. He would slowly pull out just before the head had a chance to withdraw from her child cunt then ram it back in quickly. Ella's mouth opened with desire as she tilted her head back in ecstasy.

He reached into her throat with his middle and ring finger, "That's a good girl. You like being a nasty little whore, don't you?"

She tenderly tugged at his hand, wishing it would go deeper, moans escaping from her nasal passage as her feet curled. She wanted to squirt again but his longer intervals were keeping her next orgasm just out of reach. Her little body started to writhe and squirm. Her tugging his hand became more urgent. She thrust her sex up at his cock to greet it. Her feet reached out, latching onto his hips, pulling her up into him, giving her more leverage to buck against his thrusts.

"Oh," he said. "Does my little girl wanna cum?"

She nodded slightly.

"Look at me, whore." he demanded.

Ella focused her attention on him and he commenced to fucking her properly again. Pleasure washed over her expression but she held eye contact, his fingers still in her throat, her feet still latched onto his hips.

He was breathing faster now as he banged her at a brisk pace.

Her feet let go and straightened out on the bed at a 45-degree angle apart from each other, her toes pointing. She learned to strain her legs in this fashion and hold a deep breath to force an orgasm up quickly.

He wanted to cum again inside the little girl. He repositioned himself once more, taking his fingers out of her warm esophagus and giving her child cunt quick, short jabs with his cock. They closed their eyes and kissed passionately, saliva building and mixing in their mouths. She reached around his neck with both arms, getting into the kiss with daddy. With her legs still straining, she pushed her pelvis against his with the same tempo in the opposite direction so their groins bumped together. They were both about to cum, their moans rising to a crescendo. They bucked, she held her breath and he jammed it in her again. His pulsing cock visibly pumped inside the nine year old's vagina for a second time.

Ella envisioned that hot white semen pumping down her throat and warming her belly. She fantasized daddy's thick, veiny, man meat filling her mouth, tasting him, swallowing him as the shaft twitched and his balls rested on her chin. _I love daddy so much_ she thought as he fed her his fresh, warm nourishment down below.

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, Cub made it his mission to clear the area around the entrance and sides of the library from walkers so that they could continue their sexual-related activities, on the spot, without having to run back to the hotel for a shower.

Ella wanted to watch at a distance, naked, with nothing but a beach towel to sit or lay on while she played with herself during Cub's skirmishes. But Cub would not allow it. She had two choices: put on the muck-muck and stay back at the skirmish or stay safe at home.

The first couple nights, she came with daddy, putting on the muck and watching him drop zombies one by one. She didn't get to touch herself and she was bored from sitting or standing there. She had to stay alert, always looking around every few seconds. She didn't get to relax, half because she was afraid a zombie would wander over to her, half because she loved daddy so much that she obeyed him. And a small part of her did it because she was turned on from the thought of being submissive to her daddy.

At this point in her life, she gave herself several titles in secret. She was a wife to Cub. She was a daughter to daddy. She was daddy's Special Little Whore (a happy sex slave - as she sees it). She was a protector in training. The way she framed it all in her mind was that she was Cub's lover and was there to please him in any way he needed or wanted along with assisting him with anything else in life. This included improving her skills as a protector, becoming stronger and battle-savvy, etc. Cub reminded her to be patient because she's still small and very young. He encouraged her to stay diligent, give her body a couple years to grow.

On the third night, Ella agreed to stay at the hotel but frolicked around in places, doing obscene things like urinating in a lewd pose onto a carpet in the lobby, masturbating in front of a zombie that Cub had placed behind the reception desk the night before, emptying her bowels on the roof in a corner behind the bulkhead...

* * *

"I'm glad you're staying behind tonight, Honey. You'll have more fun here at the hotel than hanging around the library waiting for me.

"I'll find something to do, daddy."

"Good girl," he head patted, then they kissed, Cub fondling her bare ass. But when he left through the main entrance and the sliding doors closed behind him, she excitedly pattered over to the far end of the carpet in the lobby behind the sofas. She repositioned herself on all fours and spread her legs apart, aiming her child cunt at the corner edge of the carpet.

In a whisper she said, "Watch me, daddy."

She let go and a stream of piss ran onto the carpet, quickly pooling. She exhaled a breathy moan as the sound of piss hitting a puddle grew, the liquid running over the rubber lip of the carpet and making its own path along the tile floor.

Near the end of her piss, she cut it short and ran towards the hallway, not bothering to wipe with anything or even look back. She ran up the stairwell and all the way to the roof. She ran around the bulkhead into a dark corner, climbed up onto the wide ledge and squatted. She now had time to hold back what she was about to let go. Her body began to churn and she felt this urgency push against her rectum. She licked her lips as she fought against her body's need to empty itself. The hard mass in her started to build pressure against her back hole. She continued to resist until she was overtaken by her body's obscene need. Her mouth went slack and she moaned as the hard mass stretched her sphyncter open. She savored the filthy sensation and took her time, letting it struggle to come out, slowly inching its way through her rectum. She fingered her engorged, dripping child cunt as it seemed suspended in her back hole. As she slid her finger in and out, she could feel the mass along the inner wall that separated her ass and pussy. She rubbed and massaged the mass from within her pussy whispering, "Daddy, go deeper. Go in me deeper."

She took all her fingers and stuffed them into her vagina. She locked her hand at the wrist and began fucking it, imagining it was daddy's thick, hard cock cramming its way into her, filling her up. She panted as she bucked against her fingers. She pushed and as the hard mass ran out of her, she curled her feet and ran fingers from her other hand deep down her throat. Her engorged pussy visibly opened, quickly signifying the oncoming squirts. She bobbed her head against her probing fingers and fucked herself deeper with the other hand as her orgasm spurted out. Though gagged and not able to utter a word, she moaned louder as her body pushed out her orgasm. It splashed on and around the mass that dropped out of her back hole, darkening the gravel.

She squirted six times then remained there a few more minutes as the bonus spasms shook her naked body.

When her body finally relaxed, she took a moment to catch her breath. She slowly pulled her fist out of her soaked nine year old pussy, rolled onto her side and shoved the pussy-used hand down her throat. But this time she didn't try to fuck her throat. She didn't bob up and down on it. She just pushed it down and softly sucked on it as if she was a five year old sucking on a thumb. She tasted her sweet juices as they drained down into her gullet. When she felt sated and happy, she pulled her hand back out and licked what she could, stood up on her bare feet, turned in the direction of the library and yelled, "I love you, Cub!"

She had the weirdest urge to suck her thumb just then. She raised her pussy-hand again and sucked her thumb as she walked along the ledge back towards the bulkhead. She headed back down the stairs to the lobby and plopped onto the couch facing the reception desk. The throat breather, stuck behind the countertop, hissed and reached for the child.

Ella began rubbing her pussy in front of the undead, "You can't have this pussy. It's only for my daddy." She rubbed and fingered herself as she held her gaze at the dead man, "You want me?" She rushed her finger jabbing, "You wanna eat this pussy?" She turned over and slid her bottom half onto the floor, looking back at the zombie. "You wanna eat this, baby?"

As she neared climax, she bent over at the waist but kept looking at the walker. As she squirted, she moaned out loud, still watching the dead man's eyes. Her body only squirted a little this time as she already released most of her water tonight. But she wanted more. She got up and went over to the countertop. Since it had a wide surface, the walker couldn't reach all the way over the counter. Its fingertips fell short of the edge of the desk.

She, again, put the pussy-hand down her throat and fucked herself with the other as she was inches from the zombie's reach. The fingers between her legs stabbed furiously as she stared with a pleading look on her face. She pushed herself up onto her tippy-toes again and held her breath. She forced another orgasm out but only squirted once with a few spasms. Still, delicious was her sensations but short-lived. She sighed and headed back to her room. "I miss daddy."

* * *

Cub walked out of the hotel through the main entrance and the sliding doors closed behind him.

He made his way down the street towards the library to finish off the remaining walkers. He had cleared the left side and the front area. The right side hid zombies in an alley, sandwiched by another building. He didn't have to wear muck since there wasn't much chance of getting surrounded. He wasted no time slaying walkers, delivering one hit kills to the head.

At the beginning on his three-day purge, he had sharpened and sanded his trusty tool so it would pierce dead flesh easily like a hot knife through butter. All three nights he made sure it was clean and ready.

Every strike was slick and effortless. He swung when he got within arm's reach of them. Or held them back by the neck and drove it in. Any part of the head would do as long as the pointy end was aimed at the brain. He found it to be a good workout. But he never switched hands when attacking with his screwdriver tool.

There were approximately twenty to thirty walkers in the alley including those that were around the area going into the alley. He dropped the entire group in about 15 minutes, making sure not to rush and keeping his back towards open ground.

At some point he thought he was hearing faint voices. He could have sworn he heard Ella yelling, "I love you, Cub!"

* * *

The door clicked and Cub walked in.

He quickly held up a hand as an excited Ella ran over.

"Wait, Babygirl, don't touch me yet. I'm gonna take a shower."

"Okie," she ran into the bathroom and got the shower running for him.

Cub removed his shoes and muck-crusted clothes in front of the door then went for the shower. Naked Ella held open the shower curtain and he stepped in. She stepped in behind him and closed the curtain. With a spare bar of soap in hand, she helped wash him and together they got him nice and clean in about seven minutes.

He reached past her and shut off the water then placed his hands on the sides of her head, looking into her eyes and said, "Ella, honey, I want you to ride me good tonight. I'm tired and I wanna give you my load before we go to bed."

"Yes, daddy." she said, holding onto his arms, "I'd love to."

She looked down and daddy's cock was in her face. She cupped his balls in one hand and stroked his shaft with the other as she pushed her mouth, slowly, onto his hard meat. He sighed and tilted his head back as she brought the length of his erection all the way down her throat.

"Ella, my sweet little whore, you're so good at taking daddy's cock inside of you."

He looked down at the nine year old and she was obediently looking back up at him as she deepthroated his hard prick.

"Okay, Babygirl. Get on the bed and get ready to ride me."

The child used suction as she slowly pulled her mouth off of his cock, looking up at him as she did so. When his cock was clear, she looked at it and kissed it on the side of the head like a doll.

"Yes, daddy." she said, climbing out of the shower and grabbing a towel on the way out.

He quickly toweled off and went over to the bed. Ella waited, feeling charged up and almost giddy.

Cub climbed onto the bed half sleepy, laid on his back and said, "Ride me good, honey."

She climbed on top of the man, facing him and slipped his stiff cock into her slippery child cunt. She then started riding him at a slow pace.

"Oh yes, Babygirl. Ride that dick like a good little whore."

She increased speed and began smacking her groin down.

"Please cum inside your little whore." she pleaded. "I need your cum inside me. Gimme your load, daddy."

Then she began chanting at a low voice as she continued riding his cock aggressively, "Gimme your load. Gimme your load."

She banged her pussy down onto his cock about thirty to forty times before he erupted in her. He pulled her ass towards him as he came. She leaned forward, offering her tongue to him for sucking and he gladly took it as he began to release all of his load.

He swiftly pulled her body in and rolled her over, fucking her once more for another quick jizz in her ass before turning in for the night. Long moans - escaping her - were dotted by the impact of his shaft.

Ella enjoyed every moment and every sensation as her man fucked her. And when he came, he forgot to check if she got off, too. But the happy nine year old made sure she got off anyhow. She squirted onto his crotch before cuddling up to daddy, warm and satisfied.

"I love you, Babygirl."

"I love you, too, daddy."

* * *

At some point in the morning, rays of light peeked through a slit in the curtains. A thin line of daylight fell across the head of Cub's limp penis.

The bare loli was nestled under his arm when she opened her eyes, rubbing the sleep out. She looked up at the man she worshiped, sleeping peacefully. Then she looked down and saw the object of her affection, illuminated by the sun. She carefully sat up and climbed on top of Cub in a way that wouldn't disturb him, bringing her weight down gently. She was straddling him in reverse so her back was to him. She leaned over, placing her hands on the bed for support and scooped his dick softly with her mouth. She lightly sucked on it like it was a thumb and moaned as if she had just tasted a delicious candy.

Ella laid her head next to his crotch as she continued sucking and pressed her nose to the base of his cock, cupping it with her hand and breathing in slowly, trying to capture the scent of last night's sex. She remained there for several minutes, breathing in deep, her child mound swelling with desire. The child's hips began to writhe, her mini snatch mildly grinding against his skin. After a few moments, her mound dispensed its natural lube, smearing around in circles.

At about this time, she felt Cub's cock harden and expand in her throat. She lifted her head and centered her body on his, allowing his shaft to extend further. She gently massaged his balls and stroked the base of his growing rod. When she believed daddy's cock was stiff enough, she forced her head down onto the rest of his hard on - all of his six inches - until her lips were wrapped around his base.

The child felt his warm hands caress her ass cheeks. Cub stroked her dripping pussy with his thumb, rubbing her slit up and down the length, smearing her liquid arousal evenly over the surface. He nudged the tip into her slippery opening, glazing his thumbnail before pulling out then inserting it further and every time after until it was fully inserted into her vagina.

Ella began impaling her esophagus with his hearty girth. She pulled her feet up to rest on Cub's chest.

He wanted to suck on them and, consequently, seeing them in his face while she sucked him off made him all the more randy. But, they blocked his view of the business his thumb was doing; he gently repositioned them and continued finger-fucking his little nine year old whore.

He propped himself up on one elbow to watch his little slut happily gagging herself.

He reached over and put his hand on her throat, "Stop for a second, my little harlot."

She eagerly obeyed and he pulled himself up. She instinctively stayed in front, hoping that daddy was going to make love to her now.

He got up on his knees and pulled her rump to him, inserting his phallus into her love hole.

She exhaled lewdly, "Yes...fuck my little whore pussy, daddy."

With his cock still in her, he grabbed her by the wrists and began yanking on them as he thrusted his pelvis forward. Her little pussy slammed onto his throbbing shaft again and again, extorting more vulgar language from her smutty mouth.

"Yes, daddy....pull harder....you make me so wet. Don't stop. It feels so good, daddy. I love the way your cock feels inside me. Please fuck me harder, daddy. I need it deep inside my little cunt."

Her words compelled him to yank even harder and she continued her nasty chatter.

"Oh fuck! Daddy!" she began panting. "I hope you come inside me so good, daddy. I want your cum. I want it to fill me up."

Her dirty words were making it difficult not to cum. He roughly pushed her into the bed and turned her onto her back, encompassing her little body with his arms and shoving his mouth onto hers as he blindly guided his prick back into her hole. Within seconds, he was banging her like a jackrabbit as he sucked on her tongue.

She pulled her mouth away, "No, daddy! Don't come yet, I want you to fuck me more." she begged.

"Oh my God, Babygirl." he breathed, caressing her cute face. "I can't stand it, I wanna come inside you right now. It's driving me wild."

He forced his mouth back onto hers and resumed his copulation with the child.

"No, don't come." she struggled against him.

He grabbed her by the neck and pinned her down to the bed. He stuck it in and resumed while she choked.

Ella hugged her feet against daddy's sides. This is what she wanted. She wanted to be choked as she was fucked. She couldn't breathe but her orgasm was imminent.

Cub pounded her pussy rapidly as he grunted, "Oh fuck, yes, yes, take it you little bitch!"

He jammed his rigid rod into her while she was suffocating and both of their organs discharged heavily with orgasm. Upon the release of his load, his grip on her throat loosened but she didn't take in air due to the violent spurts shooting from her excited cunt.

Ella's head and neck bucked forward upon every squirt. Still without air, she bucked ten times, an impressive ten strong spurts before she finally took in air, coughing and spasming. Her eyes rolled up into the back of he head as she continued her fit of spasms.

"Babygirl, are you alright?"

Her breathing was irregular due to the spasms, dotted with coughing. He was worried.

"Ella?" he took her hand.

She blindly grabbed at his arm and muttered, "S-so g-good."

He sighed with relief, "Ella, I love you, you little fucking freak." He spanked her ass hard and she just moaned. Cub laughed.

[](https://www.freecounterstat.com)


	12. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has warm and special holidays 🎄🎅🏼🎁🎁🎁💖💖💖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be resuming the story some time during or after the holidays. Stay safe out there💖

[ ](https://www.freecounterstat.com)


	13. Return to the Library

Cub got up and went over to one of the mini fridges and grabbed a couple sodas. He came back and plopped next to a recuperating, naked Ella.

"What's the matter, Babygirl? You're usually back on your feet right about now but it seems like you can't even raise your arms." He cracked open a can and turned it up.

With much effort, she turned herself onto her tummy and put her hand on Cub's leg, "Just need a sec, daddy."

She pushed herself up, away from the bed and got herself to sit on her feet. Cub was holding out a soda for her.

"Here, put some sugar in you, sugar. Heheh."

"Will you open it for me, daddy?"

"Of course, Honeybuns." He set his cold can between his knees and popped open hers, "Here, baby."

"Thankies," she took it and leaned over to share a kiss. He met her in the middle and cleaned the inside of her mouth with his tongue for a couple seconds. When she sat back, she held his gaze while she licked the soda off her lips, holding her neck, remembering that fleeting, sexy thought when she struggled to breathe.

"Oh, there it is. Now your energy is coming back." He took another sip before saying, "So is that your magic ability? Just thinking about me molesting you and you get your strength back?"

She turned her can up, taking a few gulps. Out came a cute burp then she looked at him and simply said 'Yup'.

"Wish that would work for me when I'm deleting zombies." He finished the soda and tossed the can aside after squeezing it.

"Are you ready for more?" she said, holding her neck.

"Oh, don't worry, my sweet Honeybuns. I'm going to fuck you all throughout the day before we head back to the library. But sadly and impossibly, I can't fuck you for hours on end. My dick will break. I have to pace myself or it'll hurt after a few climaxes. And I'll give us a few hours of sleep before we get up for the night."

She pouted with the cutest baby face, "Wish you _could_ fuck me for hours. That would be so nice. I could get lost in you, daddy." She cuddled up against his arm.

"No, Babygirl, I could get lost in _you_....with my cock....in your little pussy....or your throat."

"You promise?"

His lips connected with hers and they held each other as they sucked and prodded tongues. Cub didn't relent for about 15 minutes, savoring the intimate moment with his nine-year-old, tasting her spit, breathing in her scent and feeling her soft, tight body against his as his hard prick also hugged her back.

"Cub, I wanna do everything for you. Anything you need, just ask, okay?"

"What do you mean, 'do everything for me'? Like for a disabled person? Because I don't need you wiping my ass...." _Although that could be amusing,_ he thought.

"No, silly daddy. I mean like if you want another soda or I cook something for you or do the laundry for us, take out the trash-"

"Now hold on, Babygirl. I still wanna do stuff for us, too. I can't have you doing all the chores by yourself. We can share the responsibility. I'll get lazy if I don't. And that's dangerous for the both of us. There's still a plethora of things that you need to learn and practice before you can go off by yourself doing everything."

Although he was largely taken with the idea of having his nine-year-old cock slut doing everything for him, he also felt touched that she wanted to go great lengths to please him. In fact, it was to a fault. He still wanted to make things as equal with her as possible. After that, if she still wanted to make it one-sided, that would be fine.

"So, you know I really really love you right, Babygirl?"

"Yes, daddy." She put her arms around his neck.

"And to show that every day, I make sure I feed you, provide clothes, protection, train you in defense, etc. But not only that, I try to make the relationship as fifty-fifty as possible. Because I want you to feel like my true-life partner." He paused for a moment as his eyes turned up, "Like a wife! Because the last thing I want is for you to feel like I'm taking advantage of you. It's one thing if I'm sexually taking advantage of you. We both want that. But I don't want you to feel like you're being forced to do something you don't want to do. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. You've given me so much, Ella. So, I try hard. And not because I feel like I have to but because I want to. You are so worth it in every way."

"I agree with all of it. I do feel loved and provided for. Everything you do for us always feels like an adventure. And I always wanna be part of it. I wanna be with you when you leave this room. I even wanna go to the bathroom with you."

"That sounds a little obsessed, Ella."

"I don't care. I want to serve you. I want to be your slave."

"But that's not fifty-fifty, Honeybuns."

"Oh but it is. It's something I choose to do extra. Since I'm not strong enough to fight alone and be in dangerous situations by myself, I want to make up for the lack of strength I don't have right now. Best way to do that is serve you in any way I can. Fuck me, command me, use me, take me. That's what I want and it makes me happy. I already know you're not one of those assholes that's gonna make me clean toilets or scrub floors."

"That's called a drill sergeant. And that's not realistic anyway. You don't have to worry about washing dishes because we use recyclable plates and utensils. I won't make you clean the toilet because I already do it and I don't mind. I don't make you burn the trash by yourself because I like to burn it anyway, it's fun. And while our situation is serious, we can still. Have. Fun. That's what I want you to do. Just relax. Stop trying to be a grownup or be strong like me. You have no control over time, you're just a passenger along for the ride. Don't feel like you're a burden or that you have to do stuff for me. If the world wasn't fucked by zombies, we wouldn't even be talking to each other right now." He looked at her with a smile. "Take your time, sexy girl. Don't rush. Just enjoy it while it lasts. We could die a horrible death tomorrow. And that would be it."

Ella sighed as she seemed to consider everything Cub said and slowly nodded in acknowledgement. "Okay, daddy. You're right. I should just relax and take it slow. But I'm still gonna serve you."

"That's fine as long as you remember I don't own you. We simply belong to each other. And that's that."

Ella extended her hand in agreement.

Cub skipped the handshake and went for her mouth, pushing her back onto the bed.

For yet another fifteen minutes, more passionate porn tongue.

* * *

He quietly unlocked the door and opened it cautiously, keeping a tight grip on the handle.

There was one inside, facing a closed curtain. Raspy breathing also came from the darkness in the bathroom. Cub made himself known to the one in the darkness, making a small noise to grab its attention. The walker shuffled out with an excited, spitty sound. Ella peered inside from the doorway as Cub kept his distance, walking backwards through the door.

The child stepped aside as Cub prepared to snatch the zombie out of the doorway. The throat breather at the far end, near the curtains, had turned around after the one in the bathroom alerted it and was closing the gap between him and the entrance.

The first was in the doorway, arms reaching. Cub took it by the wrists and pulled hard. The walker lost its balance and fell, ramming its head into the wall as it went down. Ella closed the door as it was yanked out.

The walker ceased all movement and noise after collapsing.

"Damn it! It killed itself."

He stormed back into the room and smacked the walker in the face as he swung the door open. It stumbled back and, out of anger, Cub wound up and released his haymaker. The walker spun as it fell on its face.

"Come here, mother fucker." he said as he grappled it under its arms, rough handling it out the room.

"Good job, daddy!" she cheered as she held the door open for him.

As they came out, she closed the door and put a big red circle on the front with a marker. She then ran ahead of them saying, "So, just to clarify, we always put a circle on the door to remind us to come back to the room later to search it for stuff. Then we put an X on it to let us know we already checked the room."

"Correct."

"How come there aren't more rooms with markings yet?" she asked as she cradled the marker behind her ear.

"Because I'm not in a hurry. I check a room after putting the walker behind the front desk. We'll go back here in a sec."

They walked up to the door leading into the front desk area where employees check guests in. Ella opened it with a ring of keys that Cub had found.

Cub shoved the zombie in and shut the door.

"Good job, baby."

She put on a cute pouty face and raised her hands up to him. He picked her up and their mouths met, Ella wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Why don't we head back to the room and tire ourselves out before we go back to the library tonight? We can sleep for a few hours and then head out."

"But what about the room we haven't checked yet?

"That's why we put a circle on it. We can come back to it whenever we feel like it. I'd do it now but I have something else way more important that I get to look forward to now."

She grinned and stole a few more kisses.

* * *

"We're gonna try something different this time. Just put on your shoes."

She looked at him, confused, " _Just_ my shoes? Like...nothing else?"

"Correct."

She smirked and skipped to her shoes lying in the corner of the room.

Cub grabbed his knapsack. There was only his trusty "Driver" in it. He was convinced that he wouldn't need anything else. But he wanted snacks. Lots of snacks. He filled the remaining space with chips and cold soda. He grabbed Ella's bookbag for books. He slipped on his shoes and looked over at a naked nine-year-old in sneakers that immediately attempted a sexy pose. _She looked cute, anyway._

"Let's go." he said.

The night air was cool and an occasional breeze licked their exposed bodies. The sky was a deep ebony with clouds that looked like stale ash overhead. The zombie population was sparse in the area. There was no need to brandish his Driver. They left the building, heading out the front entrance. Cub walked with purpose and Ella skipped around him in circles.

"You shouldn't waste all that energy, Babygirl."

"Why not?" she said, jumping into a twirl as she passed in front of him, continuing to skip around him.

"Because you're getting fucked nasty on some random library table tonight like the little whore that you are."

Her skipping ended at 'fucked' and she quickly tailed closely behind, listening to the rest before running to his side, clutching his arm with a smile aimed at him.

"Mm hm." he agreed, with his own smug smile.

The walk didn't seem that long to them. Perhaps it was the fact that they had already been down this road a few times, Cub even more before Ella fell into the picture. They climbed the steps of the library front and entered the building together, swinging open the door on their own sides as if making a grand celebrity entrance. If it were to be filmed in slo-mo, it would have some music to accompany the scene with our main characters wearing shades, random Michael Bay explosions taking place behind them in the streets.

They walked down the center aisle, without slo-mo, past the prior slaughter that Cub had reaped not long ago. They reached the tall, carved, wooden double-doors that led into the next wing.

"Hold on, babe." he said, holding Ella back with an arm. "Shit. I never went past these doors."

"Well...maybe it's not safe." she offered. "Maybe you could just take a little peek, daddy."

"Stand over there." he said, pointing about ten paces back.

She scurried over to the spot then he slowly pressed the thumb latch to the antique brass handle. The noise of metal scraping metal from within the archaic mechanism couldn't really be helped and Cub grimaced as he followed through until the door's deadbolt was free from the strike plate. As if that wasn't noisy enough, the door hinges creaked as though it wasn't oiled for the last twenty years.

_For fuck's sake, seriously!?_

He managed to crack it open a few centimeters and placed an ear to the vertical space. The cool, conditioned air blew in like a delicious secret. For some reason, it reminded him of the frosty air from a freezer even though it wasn't that cold. He closed his eyes and stood there for a few seconds, holding his breath. He could hear a tick tock sound somewhere deeper in. Beyond that, there was nothing else but silence. He cupped the vertical space and peeked through, shifting his head ever so slightly from side to side, scanning through the ajar opening. All he could ascertain was that there were more bookshelves but in a more confined space.

"Well, okay." he said to himself. "Here goes nothing." He swung the door hard and fast, attempting to overcome the creaking with a gliding speed or to at least open the door quickly since he didn't want to further break the silence. But the heavy door pivoted without any noise in his favor. He poked his head in. No bodies. No walkers. No mess. Just a well-kept library wing.

He turned around. Ella was fixated on him the whole time with worry.

"Come here, Babygirl." he spoke quietly and turned back.

She stepped briskly and gingerly, catching up and pressing her little body against him with her warmth. His penis - previously shrunk and hiding - was beginning to grow, coming out of its sheath and extending in girth and length. He wasn't horny yet and made an effort to control his physical reaction to Ella's contact. He was going to look for a place inside this undiscovered wing to fuck his little whore. And with that thought, he had to fight harder against an impending erection.

He walked in with the naked nine-year-old in tow, creeping with only their bookbags and sneakers. The place appeared to be quite empty of anything living or dead. There were just more books and tables. The quietness and feeling of solitude were becoming deafening. Any immediate concerns or anxiety were melting away. The naked image of Ella surfaced in his mind. He dropped the bookbags and turned around, looking the little girl up and down. She looked up at him with curiosity then noticed his cock was rising to point at her as if to say _Now it's_ your _turn!_

She bit her lip as she watched it become engorged and long. Cub backed up and sat in a chair, holding a hand out to invite his little whore onto his lap. As she sat facing him, Cub brushed his eyes up and down her tight body. He reached out with the other hand, cupping her pussy and caressing it. He noticed those soft, little lips go slack as he massaged her child cunt and wanted to stuff her mouth with his tongue. He pulled her body close, her snatch banging against his vertical, pulsing shaft.

"Oww, daddy." she said with a pained expression.

He didn't apologize. He grabbed her chin, still focusing on her mouth. He leaned in, his tongue leaping out like a pirate boarding a parallel ship. He held the back of her neck with one hand as his kissed her, continuing with his massaging hand and prodding her swelling mound, trying to make it lubricate itself so he could escalate the mood.

Her breathing became shallow and her hips started to motion back and forth. She circled her arms around his neck and leaned into his kiss, opening her mouth just a little wider, inviting him to go deeper with his searching tongue. Ella's moans became more evident the more she rocked her hips. Her toned torso rubbed against his, their sweat stealing some of the friction from the deed.

Ella reached down, seizing his oozing rod as she raised herself up and held it under her, bringing her weight down onto it carefully, his wide girth spreading her nine-year-old vagina open as it gradually made its way up into her body, filling the empty space with his manhood.

They exhaled skyward in unison as they became one, mouths open, eyes closed. She commenced to fucking herself with his stiff phallus for a minute. They both looked down, Cub focusing on her young pussy taking his cock, Ella focusing on his thick cock feeding her pussy, both of them feeling the lewd sensations washing over them, becoming totally absorbed in each other, both wanting more obscenity.

Cub granted the obscenity first, getting up from the chair with her and helping her onto the table behind him. She didn't question it; she just knew she wanted to. She knew it would lead to something even more lewd and it excited her. She obeyed in a hurried fashion, kicking off her shoes, not yet knowing what her daddy wanted from her. But in a few moments, he had her lay down on her back with her head under his erect cock and balls. He lowered her head back so that her throat was straight. She eagerly opened her mouth, almost giddy that daddy was going to fuck her esophagus. She would also get his full load, she deduced, since this would be the first climax of the session. _"Feed me, master."_ she thought to herself. She placed both hands on her neck right before he inserted his hard prick into her throat so she could feel daddy's cock sliding in and out.

After caressing her airway a couple times with the juices from his manhood, he began pumping her mouth rapidly and fervently as he supported the back of her head and neck with one hand, securing her on the table with the other on the child's dripping mound. He finger-fucked her juvenile cunt just as fast. All of these delectable sensations overwhelmed her. She brought her knees in but kept her legs spread apart, pointing her feet and curling her toes from absolute pleasure. The girl moaned, believing with all of her being that there was no better gift she could receive from her daddy that could give her more joy and euphoria than for him to fuck her gullet and then fill her belly with his warm nourishment and love. The thought of it made her want to gush. But she was mentally holding back a little. She wanted to drink daddy's load while she was still in heat. It just tasted better when she's still 'a horny cock slut' versus when she's just 'a tired bitch'. Somehow, she mentally degraded herself if she ever finished before daddy. As one who chooses to serve daddy in any physical pleasures, she prioritizes his climax above all else. Anything else and she feels useless and immense shame.

Cub was pleading incoherently, his speed rising. It's almost time for daddy's little whore to have her drink. At the same time, her climax was swelling, getting ready to surface. The timing couldn't be more perfect. To cum with daddy at the same time is the best love they could possibly share with each other. That was the child's belief, anyway.

The man stopped abruptly and jammed his twitching cock, balls deep, down her throat several times before it spewed copious amounts of semen. As if the child's body was affirming his actions, it tensed up and strong spurts erupted from her. While in the throes of her orgasm, she instantly reached around Cub's legs and jerked her body - quite vigorously - towards him repeatedly in tandem to her contractions so that his ejaculating shaft was shoved harder against her gullet as she spurted. She spurted heavily twelve times. The sounds of her liquid crashing atop the table's surface sounded something like a water hose intermittently being turned on and off.

The little girl was lost in her pleasure. She could feel daddy's white, warm drink flowing down generously to her belly as her own liquids left her body. She tried swallowing as fast as her contractions but gave up quickly as she realized she was throwing away precious moments, instead allowing the warm flooding sensation to build then swallowing it in big gulps. Trying to swallow quickly meant small gulps and smaller payout.

As Cub's ejaculation subsided, he attentively pushed her back onto the tabletop with his body and weight so that her head wasn't hanging over the edge. The girl slid across smoothly due to the natural lubricant that now covered the hard surface.

Ella caressed his penis against her face like a kitten cuddling with its owner. "I love you, Cub." she said tenderly.

He brushed her cheek with a thumb, "I love you so much, my little Ella. My sexy, little child wife. You're my slave and my soulmate."

They kissed passionately. He stopped and sat in the chair he pulled up. Then they resumed.

* * *

"That was so good, daddy. It was the best." she said calmly. She still lay atop the table in her juices which had now chilled slightly. But their body temp was still cooling down. Consequently, they were wrapped in self-warmth.

"It was definitely one of the biggest climaxes I've ever had in my life. I thought my cock was gonna explode."

"Your cock always explodes when you put it in me."

He smirked, "What did it feel like when I came in your throat? Wasn't it hard to breathe?"

"I can breathe through my nose." she explained. "And it feels amazing, daddy." she said dreamily, cuddling up to his hand. "I feel hot and good all over my body. My throat feels like it's getting a warm massage. And your big cock in my mouth taste so yummy. It's a little salty but it's delicious. I dunno how to explain it. I just feel good everywhere. And I'm very happy. Then you give me a nice, warm drink and it's like a dessert. It's rich and thick." Her mouth started to water. "It reminds me of this protein drink I used to have. It was a vanilla flavor but it was also rich and thick. Maybe that's why I love the feel of your drink going down my throat. Makes me want some more warm drink right now."

"I'll give you more later, Babygirl. Maybe tomorrow. You won't get another big drink like that unless we don't have any sex and you wait about a day."

"Well, that's gonna be hard. I wanna have sex with you all the time and if I can't, then I just play with myself in front of you. Then you just wanna have sex with me anyway." She looked down, "Is that bad, daddy?"

"Is what bad? Having sex?"

"No, trying to make you have sex with me."

"I don't think any of it is really bad, Babygirl. I'm never mad anytime you try to tempt me with your body. I want to fuck you all the time. But if you want me to give you another big drink, we have to refrain from fucking each other so my body can make more drink." He ran his thumb over her soft lips. "I think coming in your throat is my new favorite position."

Ella grinned from ear to ear, "I love it, daddy. It's just the best when you fuck my throat. And I think doing it just like we did on this table was the most comfortable. You held my head and my throat was straight. It felt awesome! Like it was the perfect position for your cock to go in." She smiled excitedly.

"I'll make a deal with you. If you don't do anything sexual with me or yourself until tomorrow night, we can try this again at our place. And you can have another big drink to gulp down."

"Deal!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, right." he chuckled. "Let's see how long you can go without touching yourself _or_ my cock."

"You'll see." She lifted her head and the bottom half of her hair was damp from orgasm. He helped her up and off the table. She stepped back into her sneakers and they looked for certain books on survival. They spent another hour or two going through the card catalogue. He found her several books: one on first aid, one on sneaking and stealth, one on martial arts and one on firearms. He threw them into her bookbag as they went.

"Daddy, umm...can I get one on knife attacking?"

"I think you want a book on CQC. It'll probably have something in there about knife fighting and self-defense. We'll find one then take a break. I'm getting hungry."

While they cracked open some sodas and had chips, Ella skimmed through her study material. These books were the lessons that she would internalize, not only to protect herself, but her man. Tonight, she felt like she was gaining more responsibility in her life. She thought of it like a level up in a game after reaching the end of a level. "Ella reached level two." she thought.


End file.
